When You Believe
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: The Doctor/OC Time Lady. Ever since she was a little girl, Christine Nicolson had been dreaming about a man called The Doctor. Of course, the people in her life told her that he didn't exist but deep in her heart, she knew he was real and through her dreams, she fell in love with him even though she knows that she couldn't be in love with someone from her dreams. More inside...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Summary:** The Doctor/OC Time Lady. Ever since she was a little girl, Christine Nicolson had been dreaming about a man called The Doctor. Of course, the people in her life told her that he didn't exist but deep in her heart, she knew he was real and through her dreams, she fell in love with him even though she knows that she couldn't be in love with someone from her dreams. But once she grew up, she forgot all about him and was now busily working to become a Doctor just like her best friend Martha Jones. However, what happens when she meets the Doctor from her dreams but this time in a different form when the hospital she worked at had somehow got teleported to the moon? Will she ever find out why she has been having these dreams and what the connection is between her and the Doctor? And will she be able to heal his wounded heart from the loss of Rose Tyler?

**Author's Note: **Another brand new Doctor Who fanfic from yours truly. This is different from the other DW stories I have done, but I really do hope you love it. But it will still be in first person that's not different lol. The actress who plays Christine is Gemma Arterton just to let you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Christine's POV...**_

The first dream I had of the Doctor was when I was six years old. I could remember it as if it was yesterday...

I had been sitting on the swing in the park, all alone. Growing up, I didn't have many friends even though I was a pretty outgoing kid. I talked to anyone and everyone but they just didn't like me. I never knew the reason why. I wasn't mean or anything like that. I guess it was because I was so different from other kids. While they would be outside playing on their bikes or whatever, I would be in my room reading the latest book that kids my age shouldn't be able to read but I was able to.

I was really too smart for my own good. But back to my first dream I had of the Doctor. As I was saying, I was sitting in the park on the swings all alone crying because no one would play with me when this strange man came up to me asking what was wrong. I had been taught not to talk to strangers but for some reason, I felt as if I knew him like we had met before. But even as a kid, I knew it was impossible for me to feel that way. So I told him what was wrong and we ended up talking for hours. I learned everything about him.

He was very talkative and very open. The stories he told were amazing and I couldn't help but listen as I could understand what he was talking about even though I shouldn't considering my age. He was just so charismatic. It was hard not to listen to him. I did have to get him to slow down because he talked so fast but that's what made him interesting. Before I woke up, he told me his name was the Doctor and I told him mine. A look of familiarity crossed his eyes as if he recognized me.

It was the look he had when he came up to me the first time. Before I could ask him about it, I woke up and though I knew it was a dream, it had felt so real and I hoped that I would dream of him again. And I did. Every night when I went to sleep, I would dream and talk to him. Though he looked different in looks and almost in personality, I knew it was the Doctor. When I would tell people about my dreams (more often my parents), they would tell me he wasn't real and he was just a figment of my imagination. I would also tell them that I was in love with him, deeply and truly, and of course they told me, I couldn't be in love with someone who wasn't real.

But I would disagree with them so much that they had no choice in putting me into therapy, thinking that maybe they would be able to convince me that my dreams and my love for the Doctor wasn't real but this didn't work of course. I kept on seeing therapist all throughout my childhood. Eventually I grew up and forgot all about him but there were moments where I would remember but I knew that they weren't real and my love for the Doctor wasn't real either. But even then, I didn't date. I just could never find the right guy but deep down, I knew no one would compare to the Doctor. Now I was training to be a Doctor, along with my best friend Martha Jones, who was working at the same hospital I was. Who knew that one day at work, I would meet up with the Doctor again, this time in real life, and that my life from that point on would change forever...

**TBC...**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WYB! :D**


	2. Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks you so much for the reviews on the prologue! I'm glad you loved reading it as much as I did writing it. So The Doctor and Christine meet in this chapter so that's gonna be so exciting and fun. Now the Doctor hasn't met her before, I like to think that these dreams were like repressed memories that she wanted to remember but she couldn't because of the fob watch. Oh and just to let you know, the dreams stopped when she was around nineteen since about that time the Doctor has met Rose and all that so when this story starts, she's twenty-three years old. The cover for this story was made by one of my friends, Nymartian! Again thank you so much for making it! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Nymartian, Dragon2013, and Guest for your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to those who favorited and followed this story :)

Oh and my friend Grace Potter, not her real name mind you, edited this chapter! :D So a big thanks to her as well!

* * *

**_Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 1_**

* * *

I flew up in bed in a fright, hand in my messy and unkempt hair when I heard my best friend and flat mate, Martha Jones, call my name. It was muffled and it sounded as if she was brushing her teeth, but I managed to understand that she was calling my name. Seconds later, my bedroom door opened, revealing Martha who was already dressed and ready to go _and_ she had her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hurry it up Christy! Before we're both late! You know how much Mr. Stocker hates it when we're late!" she managed to say loudly through her tooth brushing, and then she shut the door.

With my hand still in my hair, I fell back against my bed, groaning. Why did it have to be Monday? I loved my job at the hospital that I worked with Martha. I was training to be a Doctor, a pediatrician because I loved working with little children, but first I had to learn the ropes which meant long days and long nights of just learning about things I already knew. In medical school, (where I met Martha at), I graduated at the top of my class with honors and could get any job I wanted. Not to sound cocky or anything, but it _was_ the truth. I enjoyed being smart, even though growing up, I didn't have many friends because of that fact. That time of my life was something I didn't want to go back to.

Heaving a deep sigh, I got out of bed and headed over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Just in case I forgot, I laid out the outfit that I was going to be wearing tonight. Martha's older brother, Leo, was having his 21st birthday party and everyone was going to be there. That included her father, Clive, who her mother, Francine didn't have the best relationship with, as they were divorced, and because of Clive's very young girlfriend, Annalise. But to be honest, I think Francine didn't like Annalise because she still had feelings for Martha's father, of course I never said anything about that. You didn't want to have Francine Jones pissed off at you and I mean _never_.

After getting dressed, I went over to my jewelry box, and pulled out this old fob watch with odd markings on the front. I slipped it around my neck, as I did every day since the day my adopted parents found me, abandoned in a car park (I never knew why or how I got there, my adopted parents didn't know either). Sometimes I heard these whispers in my head when I would gaze at the watch, whispering for me to open it but I never did, because I knew that it was impossible for a watch to talk. It hadn't done that lately. I was glad that it stopped.

I slipped the watch under my shirt and headed out of my room.

After I finished brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a lazy bun, I went into the kitchen where I heard the sound of our lovely coffeemaker running. Unlike the "typical" Brit, I didn't really like tea. I never had. Martha thought I was barmy for enjoying coffee, but I didn't care. If it kept me up during my long day at work, more power to me.

"Here's your _coffee_," Martha said to me after she finished with the steaming cup of coffee.

I grinned as I took the coffee from her and took a long sip, not bothered by how hot it was.

"So good." I sighed in delight, taking another sip.

Martha shook her head at me. "I still don't get how you can like that stuff."

"Well, I still don't get how you can like tea," I mocked teasingly only to get an amused eye roll. Quickly finishing off my coffee, I put it in the sink before turning to Martha. "We better get going before Mr. Stocker pops a vein."

My best friend laughed and she grabbed her bag off the kitchen table while I took mine from the spot where it was hooked on the chair at the kitchen table. Looping arms together, we left the apartment and we ended up taking a cab to the street where we went down to get to the hospital. Now we were walking down the busy street with Martha listening to the radio on her phone and I was lost in my thoughts as I always was when we headed to work. I didn't really think of anything important but I was thinking about this feeling that I had that something was going to happen today but I didn't know what. I heard Martha speak and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You're up early."

"Who is it?" I asked and she mouthed her sister's name which was surprising considering Tish was never up early so something was up.

Martha went back to the phone conversation. "What's happening?"

Because of my good hearing, I heard Tish over the phone as if I was talking to her.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to god, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Why did it always have to be Martha? I knew how much she didn't like getting involved with what was going on with her parents but it was hard not to and I knew that. I just wished that my best friend didn't have to go through all of this.

"How do I do that?" Martha questioned trying her hardest not to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell her he can't bring her."

"Hold on," my best friend suddenly said. "That's Leo. I'll call you back." She paused for a moment. "Okay I'll tell her." She glanced at me. "Tish says hi."

"Hey Tish," I called with a smile (I had always liked Martha's sister, she was really great, to be perfectly honest) as Martha held the phone in my direction.

Then she switched the call and I heard Leo's voice over the phone.

"Martha, if Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want to have a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me money instead."

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them?" she asked her brother, voicing my thoughts when Tish called. She finally let out that exasperated sigh. "Why can't you?" But before he could reply, she got another beep. "Hold on, that's mum. I'll call you back." She switched the call again.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private but this is Leo's 21st, everyone will be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

"Mum, it's a party," Martha reminded her mother. "I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend."

And once again she had to switch the call, this time it was her dad. I shook my head. I had no idea how Martha was able to deal with this. If it was me, I would have killed myself by now.

"Martha? Now tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half of that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

"What's wrong with Annalise?"

There was nothing particularly wrong with Annalise. She was a nice enough girl but I could understand why Francine hated her so much. She was the reason why she and her husband got a divorce as Clive cheated on Fran with Annalise. I cringed then when I heard Annalise's annoying voice over the phone.

"Is that Martha?"

"Say hi."

" Hi, Martha, hi!"

"Hi, Annalise," Martha greeted back in mock cheeriness and I held back a laugh because how fake her happiness sounded.

"Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, babe." Her voice changed, "Now, take me shopping big boy."

I stuck my tongue out in disgust causing my best friend to hold back a laugh as she turned off the phone. Out of nowhere, a tall, thin man with messy brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a brown pinstripe suit came up to us. A feeling of recognition came over to me when I looked in his brown eyes. I couldn't shake it off. I knew him from somewhere but I didn't know where.

"Like so!" he said as he took off his tie. "See." And with that he walked away. I stared after him while Martha continued on her way but not before shaking her puzzled and a little amused. I wanted to run after him without even knowing why and I pulled out my pocket watch, gripping it in my hand. As soon as I grabbed it, it pulsed beneath my hand surprising me. It hadn't done that before. I snapped out of it when I heard my best friend.

"Christy! Hurry it up!" Martha called over her shoulder, clapping her hands.

I shook myself out of it, letting go of the pocket watch. I quickly caught up to Martha and together, we made the rest of the way to Royal Hope Hospital. I almost fell thanks to this man who was wearing shiny leather from head to toe, a motorcycle helmet, and large black boots, barged into me from behind but Martha grabbed onto my arm before I fell.

"Oi! Watch it mate!" my best friend said to the man, sounding annoyed.

The man just stared at her for a moment then glanced at me before he went into the hospital. Martha and I shared odd looks with each other and we hesitated on going in but we shook our heads, deciding to just go in. We went over to our own lockers. They weren't right next to each so I agreed to meet Martha at her locker. I went to my locker, opening it up. I took off my jacket leaving me in my red top and I stuffed it in my locker. Then I grabbed my lab coat and slipped it on. Before I left to meet Martha at her locker, I fixed my bun. I was done in a few minutes and I met up with Martha and we left the locker room together. We caught up with our group along with our consultant Mr. Stocker and we gathered around this woman's bed. Her name was Florence and Mr. Stocker was checking her pulse. Looking at her, she looked perfectly fine to me. I honestly didn't see anything wrong with her but I knew I was wrong. She wouldn't be in the hospital if something wasn't wrong with her.

"I was all right till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again," Florence explained as Mr. Stocker was still checking her pulse. "It was worse than when I came in."

She was lying. I was really good at spotting when someone was lying. Then again that could just be because I wasn't very good at trusting people. I had a lot of people in my life that had lied to me and it made me not trust anymore, especially psychiatrists. But I didn't say anything about it, knowing it wouldn't go over well.

"Pulse is slightly threaded," Mr. Stocker said, letting go of Florence's hand. He looked at all of us. "Well, let's see what Brittan's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?"

He gulped nervously but he didn't let the nervousness show on his face. "Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes," he suggested.

Mr. Stocker frowned and I stifled a giggle when Morgenstern winced at the sight of the frown. "Hardly early onset." To Florence he told her, "If you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan." He returned his gaze to us. "Any more ideas? Swales?"

Swales, who was standing in between Martha and me, spoke up at the sound of her name. "Er, could recommend a CT scan?"

Mr. Stocker gave her a look. "And spend all our money?"

This time it was her turn to wince. Our consultant looked at Martha.

"Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease," Martha offered.

"Or maybe we could simply ask the patient." Mr. Stocker looked at Florence missing the look Martha gave me causing me to once again hold back a laugh. "What did you have for dinner tonight?"

"I had salad," she answered, sounding confused to what that had to do with anything.

"And the night before?"

"Salad again."

"So it's just Salt deviancy," I guessed, _actually_ earning a smile from Mr. Stocker.

"_Very_ good, Miss Nicolson." Then to everyone else, "As Miss Nicolson stated, it's Salt deviancy, that's all. Simple, honest salt." He gestured us to follow him then and we instantly listened.

We followed him down the hospital corridor, away from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. From the corner of my eye, I saw two "motorcyclists" in their full on leather come out of the lifts. I frowned internally at the sight of them. Weren't they supposed to take off their helmets or something before coming into a hospital? Martha seemed to be thinking the same if the look she gave me was any hint. We came up to this bed in the orthopedic ward and Mr. Stocker pulled back the curtain from around the bed. I froze at who it was. It was the man who took his tie off in front of Martha and me. I couldn't believe it. He was just outside, wasn't he? Then how did he get back here so fast? As if he saw me staring at him, he looked over at me and I almost let out a squeak as I looked away from him.

"Now then," Mr. Stocker said loudly, looking at the man. "Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Aw, not so bad," the guy, or now known as Mr. Smith answered. "Still a bit, you know…_blah_." He had opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to emphasize what he meant when he said 'blah'.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains," Mr. Stocker told us before looking over at me. "Nicolson, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me again."

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. I internally and quickly shook out of it.

"That wasn't very clever, running outside, was it?" I asked as I took off the stethoscope that was around my neck.

Mr. Smith took on this adorable confused look and I couldn't help the blush from appearing on my cheeks at that thought. "Sorry?"

"It was on Chandler Street this morning? You came up to me and my friend." I nodded towards Martha. "And took your tie off."

"Really?" Mr. Smith asked in a surprising tone of voice and he still had that confused look on his face. "What did I do that for?"

"I have no idea, but you did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

"Alright then," I relented at least for the moment before I said with one eyebrow raised, "But still, I could have sworn it was you. Do you have a brother or something?"

"No, not anymore. Just me." I could see the hidden sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling bad for the man that I didn't know but felt like I did. It was a weird combination.

Before he could say anything, Mr. Stocker cut in with a sigh. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Nicolson."

"Right sorry." I winced. I put the stethoscope's ear plugs in my ears and listened to his heart. My eyes widened almost comically when I heard not one, but _two_heartbeats. I barely noticed Mr. Smith wink at me as a memory of a dream I had a long, long time ago flew into my mind. It was about the Doctor and he was telling me all about Time Lords and whatnot and he told me about how Time Lords have two hearts. My heart stopped, not literally of course since I would be dead. There was no way…he couldn't be… no…

"Two hearts," I said in a whisper so no one heard me accept Mr. Smith who looked over at me, but I didn't meet his eyes as I felt the other side of his chest thinking I was just hearing things but I could still hear two hearts beating. "The Doctor had two hearts."

It was then I met his eyes and they were wide as a bat and my breath caught in my throat. I felt like fainting. This was impossible. He couldn't be the Doctor, he just couldn't! The Doctor was a figment of my imagination for goodness sake! The sound of Mr. Stocker's voice almost made me jump.

"I weep for future generations." He sighed as he looked at me. "Are you having trouble locating the heart?"

I straightened up and managed to say without sounding breathless, "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He grabbed Mr. Smith's chart and immediately dropped it onto the bed when it shocked him.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha said as soon as it happened.

I went to stand back next to Martha but not before looking at the Doctor… I mean Mr. Smith… I quickly corrected myself (still not wanting to believe it was him).

"I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me on the lift," Swales added in next to Morgenstern.

"That's only to be expected," Mr. Stocker said, grabbing the chart again. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as first proven by….? Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," Mr. Smith replied instantly, earning a surprised look from Mr. Stocker.

"Correct."

"My mate Ben!" Mr. Smith said out of nowhere with a fond smile on his face. "That was a day and a half! I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."

"Quite."

"And then I got electrocuted," Mr. Smith finished with a grin.

I bit back a laugh but I small giggle escaped me and his grin seemed to widen at its sound.

"Moving on." Mr. Stocker led us away from Mr. Smith. I wanted to stay here but I knew I couldn't so I followed too.

-0-

"What happened back there, Chris?" Martha asked as we headed to the Doctor's rest room. "You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I think I did," I mumbled quietly to myself. Then louder, "Oh it was nothing. That Mr. Smith just reminded me of someone that I met a long time ago."

"Old boyfriend?" my best friend asked with a cheeky grin.

I lightly blushed. "No." I said this a little too quickly, not wanting to admit that I had fallen for a man that I dreamed about ever since I was a young girl. "Just an old friend I had." I told her which was…half the truth.

Martha nodded. "Right." But I could tell that she didn't believe. I opened my mouth to say more but the sound of Martha's phone ringing interrupted me.

"Tish?" she said into the phone once she answered it. I headed the rest of the way to the rest room where I saw Swales making coffee and I went over to her, leaning on the counter.

"Want some?" Swales asked, gesturing to the coffee maker.

I nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

Seconds later, Martha came into the rest room still on the phone.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan," She was saying into the phone as she leaned against the counter next to where I was standing. I supposed she wanted me to hear what was going on. "We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrates, and she won't turn up."

"I wish you would take this seriously."

"She is taking this seriously," I said as I heard what Tish said.

"Well she needs to take it more seriously then," Tish corrected herself and I could partially see her rolling her eyes. Then she said to Martha, "That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan and you can bring Chris along if you want."

"Sounds good to me," I said brightly as I took the coffee that Swales held out to be and took a sip from it.

"In this weather?"

I looked at Martha confused. "What are you talking about? It's not raining."

"Yes it is." She pointed out the window and I looked, seeing it was raining. I frowned in confusion. I didn't remember the weather saying it was going to rain. Something was definitely up.

"That's weird," Tish said in a confused voice over the phone. "It's raining right on top of you. I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

My frown deepened. That was weird. Why did I have this feeling it had to do something with the Doctor…I shook my head once again correcting myself. I mean, I had this feeling that it had something to do with Mr. Smith.

"Well, you just got lucky," Martha said, obviously not believing her sister.

I finished off my coffee quickly and sat it down next to Swales now empty coffee cup before I listened intently with what my best friend's sister said next.

"No, but it's like in cartoons," Tish continued on. "You know, when a man's got a rain cloud over his head."

"Yeah but listen," Martha changed the subject. "I'll tell you what we have to do…" She trailed off at that, looking in a different direction. I followed her gaze and saw that Mr. Smith dressed in a dressing gown, had popped his head into the room into before rushing off. I watched him, confused. What the hell was he doing?

I knew then and there that I wasn't going to wait to find out. Without saying anything to Martha, I ran out of the rest room trying to catch up to him but as soon as I was in the corridor, I couldn't see him anywhere.

_Damn_ I cursed in my head. _How the heck did he get away so fast?_ Sighing, I went to go back to the rest room when suddenly there was big thunder roll and lighting flashed. I let out a scream as did everyone else who was in the corridor with me as the building started to tilt from side to side multiple times. Luckily I didn't hit my head on the ground because of this. Finally it stopped and I quickly got to my feet, trying to calm some of the patients that were there but it was no use.

Looking up, I saw Martha running down the corridor.

"Martha!" I cried frantically. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine!" she called back to me then to Florence who she ran by, "Sorry I can't."

She caught up to me and together, we started running again, all the way to the Orthopedic Ward where everyone was freaking out.

"All right now, everyone back to bed," Martha said to them calmly. "We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out, don't worry." Since both of us were busy getting everyone to get back to bed, we missed the fact that Mr. Smith was watching us then he got a serious look on his face as he closed the curtain around his bed.

Martha and I went over to the window nearby us with Swales who was already in the orthopedic ward. Looking out the window, I was amazed. We were on the _bloody_moon!

"We're on the moon," I said shaking my head in amazement.

Martha nodded in agreement. She was amazed too. "It's real, it's really real. Hold on!"

I watched as she reached for the window latch but she was stopped by Swales who grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" She sobbed. "We'll lose all the air."

"But they're not exactly air tight," Martha told her and I nodded.

"Yeah, if the air was going to be sucked it, it would have happened already and we'd probably be dead right now." I frowned, still looking out the window, "So how come we're not?"

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Smith pulled aside the bed curtain, now fully dressed in a blue pinstripe suit. "Very good point!" he said loudly causing us to turn around. I stared at him as he continued, smiling at me. "What was your name?"

"Christine." My voice sounded squeaky, nervous. I cleared my throat and said my name again, "Christine."

"Christine," he mumbled and his eyes seemed to gaze over as if the name was familiar to him.

I almost shivered at how my name sounded coming from his lips. He said it just like the Doctor did in my dreams.

He snapped out of it. "And it was Nicolson, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Well then, Christine Nicolson, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He went over to the window to check it out as he asked the question.

I thought about it for a moment. It was a possibility that maybe there was force field around the hospital keeping the air in. But that was impossible unless aliens had something to do with it. Then again, it wouldn't be surprising considering everything that happened this past year. I opened my mouth to voice my thought but Swales spoke up in a shaky voice.

"We can't be!"

I almost rolled my eyes but Mr. Smith did.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time," he said rudely.

I smacked him on the shoulder hard earning a surprise look from him.

"What was that for?"

"For being rude, she's freaking out if you haven't noticed we're on the moon, anyone would be," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Mr. Smith stared at me for a moment before nodding sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. He changed the subject, back to the task at hand, "Christine, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or veranda, or…?"

Martha was the one to reply. "By the patients' lodge yes." Seeing the question in his eyes, she added. "I'm Martha. Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Miss Jones," he told her with a charming smile. _God, he even smiled like the Doctor… _Then glancing at both of us, he said seriously, "Fancy going out?"

"Yes," I blurted out immediately. I didn't even have to think about it.

Martha nodded. "Yeah."

"We might die."

"We might not," my best friend and I countered Mr. Smith.

"Good!" Mr. Smith smiled, impressed. "C'mon. Not her—" Referring to Swales. "She'll hold us up."

I would have called him on being rude again but I was too excited that I, Christine Nicolson, was going to be on the moon. I felt like a kid again. I was like I was having those wonderful adventures that the Doctor told me about in my dreams. Sharing an excited look with Martha, we followed Mr. Smith to the patient's lounge, going over to the doors. We shared looks with each other before we pushed open the door, stepping out onto the balcony.

"We got air!" Martha said, looking around in amazement. She looked at Mr. Smith. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad that it does," he answered simply.

"Yeah…" I nodded in agreement, glancing at him. He met my gaze and I held it for what seemed like forever until a loud cough from Martha snapped me out of causing me to blush and look away.

I was the first one to step to get a closer look at the surface of the moon, leaning my elbows against the ledge of the balcony. I was in the middle of the Doctor…I mean Mr. Smith, and Martha, all of us looking out.

"I've got a party tonight," my best friend started off quietly. "It's my brother's 21st. my mother's going to be really…really…" She sounded as if she was holding back tears and I wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Martha," I reassured her. "We _will_ get out of this." If Mr. Smith really was the Doctor, I knew that he would figure out something and get everyone safe.

"Want to go back in?" Mr. Smith asked concerned.

Martha shook her head immediately just like I knew she would. "No way. I mean, we could die at any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"You think?" Mr. Smith said as he looked at her.

Martha nodded enthusiastically. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the earthlight."

I hesitated in asking this question but a couple minutes later, I decided to ask it. "What…what do you think happened?"

"What do you think?" he questioned, meeting my gaze and I couldn't help but hold it as I replied.

"Extra-terrestrial, no doubt about it. There's just no other explanation for it." I shook my head with a slight laugh. "I know I would probably sound mad a few years ago but…these days? With the spaceship flying into Big Ben…"

"Christmas! And those Cybermen things," Martha finished off. Her eyes filled with sadness and I knew what she was thinking about. "I had a cousin…Areola. She worked at Canary Wolf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry."

Martha smiled sadly, nodding. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"I was there. In the battle…" I didn't miss the sad look in his eyes and I found myself saying.

"Who did you lose?"

Mr. Smith's gaze snapped to mine surprised and I forced back a blush. "What makes you think I lost someone?" He sounded somewhat defensive.

"Because you have that … sad look in your eyes like … you lost someone," I explained softly. He didn't respond glancing away from me. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't help but place my hand on his arm. His gaze snapped to look at my hand as I squeezed his arm softly. "I'm so sorry."

He looked back at me, looking in my brown eyes, his own eyes telling me thank you. I nodded, smiling softly, as I stared back at him. I decided then and there that I could stare into those eyes all day. But of course that didn't last long as Martha spoke up as if she hadn't heard our conversation.

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, like Christine said, we will find a way out," my best friend said as I removed my hand from his arm and he moved away from me, back to the other side of the balcony near Martha. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

I froze at those words and I held my breath. Here was the moment of truth…

"Who are you then?" Martha asked, looking at him.

"I'm the Doctor."

My heart stopped. It was really him…but…but…how? I was so confused but I couldn't help the butterflies from appearing in my stomach. This was impossible…

"Me too, if I can pass my exams," Martha said with a light laugh. "What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

Martha gave him a disbelieving look. "How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"He means just the Doctor," I whispered loud where both of them could hear me. I shook my head slowly as the Doctor and Martha looked over at me. "No—you can't be real, you just can't… you're just a figment of my imagination…just a dream…"

The Doctor looked at me confused and before he could say anything, my eyes rolled back in my head and I fell backwards into someone's arms causing me to look up to see that it was the Doctor who caught me. I couldn't help it as I reached to him, placing my hand on his cheek. The surprising thing was the Doctor actually leaned against my touch and I saw the familiarity in his eyes. My pocket watch pulsed against my chest and I heard one work in my head that sounded like it was coming from my mouth but it sounded younger. Without thinking about it, I voiced it out loud.

"Theta." And with that, I blacked out, missing the shocked look on the Doctor's face.

**TBC...**


	3. Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks you so much for the reviews on the first part of Smith, Jones, and Nicolson! I'm glad you loved reading it as much as I did writing it. Most of the beginning of this part is original and we have a third point of view with the Doctor and his thoughts when Christine fainted and afterwards then we go back to Christine's POV... Hehe and the ending will be surprising but hopefully very pleasant lol. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Nymartian, Guest, The Yoshinator, Ann4ever17, DreamonAlina, and Semira Blake for your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to those who favorited and followed this story :)

chapter edited by my best friend, Grace Potter so a big thanks to her!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 2_**

* * *

"Christine!" Martha cried as her best friend's eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall backwards.

Without even thinking about it, the Doctor rushed forward and caught her in his arms. He stared down at her, confused and wondering what she had been going on about when she said he couldn't be real, that he was just a dream. This girl intrigued him. From the moment he saw her on the street. She looked, acted, and sounded like…like _her. _But he internally shook his head immediately at the thought. No she was dead, along with the rest of his people so there was just no possibility. None whatsoever.

Christine was still awake, but he knew that it wasn't going to be for long, as she weakly looked up at him with those achingly familiar brown eyes that reminded him so much of _her_. Before he could say anything, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Her touch felt oh so familiar … so familiar that he couldn't help but lean in to her touch and a memory-one he kept himself from remembering, one he wanted to forgot-was brought back in total force, forcing him to remember the pain he felt in his hearts when he held _her_ dying body in his arms. He tried to force the pain back into the depths of him, but he was sure it still showed in his eyes. He sucked in a breath, shock replacing the pain in his eyes when she opened her lips and breathed out a name he hadn't heard in many, many years,

"Theta."

Her eyes closed and she fell into sleep. The Doctor continued to stare down at her in shock. She knew _his nickname _from his Academy days. Only the people he went to school with knew it including _her_.

Again he shook his head internally at that thought. _She_ was dead…unless she regenerated…again unlikely because he stayed there, holding her dead, lifeless body in his arms for the longest time and she didn't regenerate in that time. He had no choice, but to leave her which had killed him inside. He had to _end_ the Time War. If _she_had been alive, _she_ would have told him to go. _She_ was so pure, had such a heart of gold. _She_ saw the good in people when he didn't and _she_ didn't mind arguing and disagreeing with him. _She_ had always there to make sure he didn't lose himself.

But _she_ was dead. This girl in his arms wasn't _her_, and never would be. But the question was still in his mind… how did she know his nickname?

He didn't have time to think about it. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was Martha Jones looking at her friend with worry. He had forgotten she was there.

"Is she alright, Mr. Smith?" she asked.

"It's the Doctor," he replied correcting her immediately.

But she rolled her eyes. "They _really_ call you 'the Doctor'," she said in that same disbelieving tone when he told her that for the first time.

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm not," Martha said in a 'so there' tone. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Before he could say anything, she changed the subject, repeating her question from before, "Is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine…just fainted, that's all."

Martha took Christine from his arms and almost immediately, the Doctor wanted to take her back in his arms but he scolded himself at the thought. _Stupid _human_feelings_.

"Chris, come on, wake up."

**_Christine's POV…_**

When I finally came back to Earth, (and that being figuratively, as we were still n the moon), the first person I saw was Martha, who breathed a sigh of relief when she saw I was awake.

"Thank God, you're all right." She let go of me and stood up.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head as I stood back on my feet.

"You fainted."

I looked at the Doctor and I just stared at him like I couldn't believe he was actually there.

"This isn't a dream, please tell me this isn't a dream," I mumbled quietly, still staring him. "Ow!" I cried out suddenly and my head snapped to Martha who pinched me. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I just pinched you, Chris. It hurt?"

"Oh." I realized then why she pinched me. This really wasn't a dream. The Doctor was really here… he wasn't my imagination… he wasn't a dream. Joy filled me and my eyes filled with tears, happy ones not sad. "You're real, you're _really_ real. I'm not _crazy_."

I couldn't contain myself. I threw my arms around the Doctor, hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes feeling as if I had been in his arms like this before. The hug didn't last long though as the Doctor gently pushed me away. I looked up at him and he gave me this intense, hard look that sent pleasant shivers down my spine with me not knowing why.

"How do you know me?" he snapped the question out surprising me.

I didn't respond and he gripped my shoulders hard almost making me gasp from the suddenness of it.

"How do you know my name?"

Again I didn't answer as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" His grip on my shoulders tightened in his grip as he shouted this at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I whimpered out, tears once again filling my eyes. He was hurting me. I _really_ didn't know what he was talking about. I had no idea what this outburst was for.

"Let go of her!" Martha said loudly but he didn't release his grip as he continued to stare at me with the same hard, intense look. This time, though, I didn't feel those pleasant shiver. I felt fear, a feeling I thought I would never have, especially caused by the man standing in front of me.

He asked me again, ignoring Martha as if she wasn't there, "How do you know my name?" He had calmed, but he was still snappish and serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Really! I don't." My voice was shaking with emotion. His grip, once again, tightened on my shoulders and I whimpered out, making sure to show the pain in my voice, "Doctor, you're hurting me."

Immediately he let go of my shoulders and took a step back. The intensity was gone and was replaced with sympathy. "I'm so sorry," he apologized and I could tell he meant it. "It's just…" I could tell he wanted to say more but he changed the subject quickly. "Now then, let's find out why we're still breathing."

He grabbed pebble off the ground and threw it out as if what occurred hadn't happen. But the pebble bounced against a blue force field, which had been invisible before. I was right; I realized, when I had said that it was some kind of force field that was keeping the air in. The Doctor voiced my thought out loud.

"There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"Yes…I thought it might be something like that," I said softly. He glanced at me and I glanced back, but the Doctor broke the stare mere seconds later.

"So if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is only air we got," Martha stated as she looked at both of us. "What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people are there in this hospital?" The Doctor asked.

"Probably about a thousand," I guessed.

He looked off in the distance and his eyes hardened. "One thousand people…suffocating."

Martha looked horrified. "Why would anyone do that?"

Before he could respond, there was a sound like something was flying.

"Heads up!" The Doctor said. "Ask them yourself."

Large space ships flew above us and my eyes widened.

"They're huge!" I exclaimed. "What kind of aliens are in there, Doctor?" I asked as the spaceships landed on the surface of the moon, right on the outer edge of the force field, and these large groups of aliens that looked kind of like Rhinos started marching.

"Judoon." The Doctor said, watching the aliens marching out of their spaceship towards the hospital.

Beside me, Martha shook her head in amazement. "Aliens. Real, proper aliens…"

"I know! It's amazing isn't it?!" I was practically jumping up and down, which earned an odd look from Martha and an amused one from The Doctor. Seeing the look on their faces, I quickly added, "Well, besides the fact, we might die." Then I grinned widely. "Come on, let's go check it out!" I grabbed both the Doctor and Martha's hands, and tugged them back inside.

Before I knew it, we were hiding behind potted plants in the Hospital's Reception Room, watching the Judoon from the mezzanine level. From the corner of my eye, I saw the happy grin on the Doctor's face and I followed his gaze to the small shop that we had in the hospital.

"Oh look down there; you've got a little shop," the Doctor said, still grinning happily. "I like a little shop."

"Nevermind that!" Martha said, rolling her eyes and I held back a laugh. "What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police. Well police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"But why did they bring us to the moon?" I questioned.

"Neutral territory," The Doctor answered, continuing to watch the Judoon. He went on to explain. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, they isolated us. The rain? The lightning? That was them, using an H20 scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law'?" Martha asked amused. "Where'd you get that from?"

"So if these Judoon are police, are we under arrest?" I added.

"Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha added right after me, obviously joking and I grinned at her.

But the Doctor didn't get that she was joking. "No." He looked over at her impressed. "But I like that. Good thinking. No it's more…simple. They're making a catalogue; it means they're after something non-human which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked curiously. He just looked at her and she looked taken aback, instantly getting what that look was for. "Oh you're kidding me." continuing to stare at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"He's not joking, he's not human," I said causing my best friend to look at me. "Your species is Time Lord, right?" I asked this in a casual tone without really thinking about it

This time it was the Doctor's turn to be taken aback, causing me to wince and realize what I just said. "How did you know that?" Again he got that look on his face that he had when he asked that question I didn't know the answer to.

I cringed, wishing that I had kept my mouth shut. "Can we talk about this later?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. "Great, thanks."

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but seeing that I wasn't going to budge on the subject, he shook his head. There was a fond smile on his lips as if he was remembering something. Then he said,

"Come on then."

With that, Martha and I followed the Doctor, entering a corridor at a run, luckily not running into any of the aliens. Once we entered this office on the fourth floor, my friend turned to me as the Doctor went over to the computer.

"I'm going to see where the aliens are at."

I hugged her quickly. "Be careful," I told her softly once I pulled away from the hug.

"I will," she promised before taking off and I went over to the Doctor just as he pulled out something very familiar from his pocket.

"The sonic screwdriver!" I squealed and without warning, I took it from the Doctor and he instantly protested but I ignored him as I looked it over with a great, big grin on my face. "I can't believe I'm holding the _actual_ screwdriver in real life! I only saw it in my dreams." I added the last thing without really thinking about it.

"What dreams?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said quickly as I handed the sonic back to him. "It's hard to explain." I bit my lip nervously. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I stared at him as he met my eyes head on. I opened my mouth to say something but Martha coming in interrupted me.

"They reached the third floor," she said as the Doctor started to examine the computer with the sonic screwdriver. Martha noticed it. "What's that thing?"

The Doctor continued to examine the computer as he answered her. "Sonic screwdriver."

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is, and it's sonic," The Doctor said as he turned to Martha, holding the sonic up. "Look." He turned back to the computer examining it again and I watched over his shoulder as files started to appear one after the other.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha joked, going over to us.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." I rolled my eyes amused as the Doctor didn't get Martha was just joking. I would have told him just that, but suddenly he smacked the computer angrily. "Oh, this computer!"

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The Judoon must have locked it down," The Doctor said as he ran a frustrated hand down his face. "Judoon platoon upon the moon." He looked at us "Cause I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly."

"Doctor, the trouble finds you whether you want it to or not," I told him amused. Before he could respond, I continued on. "So what were you doing here in the first place?" I asked realizing that I never asked.

"I noticed that these plasma coils around the hospital and that lightning, that's the plasma coils, been building for days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon above," The Doctor rambled. Something I couldn't help but smile at, remembering his adorable rambling from my dreams. There was no doubt in my mind now that this was the Doctor.

"But what are they looking for?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor went back to the computer, this time typing on it. "Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently."

"Like me, but not me," The Doctor said in response to Martha.

"But wouldn't they have a photo of whoever the Judoon are looking for?" I asked then I added, "Then again, it could be a shape shifter."

"It could be." The Doctor nodded in agreement, giving me a quick smile causing my heart to flutter against my chest before he returned to typing on computer.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty for harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

Martha looked at him with slightly wide eyes as he told her this. "All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first… Oh!" He suddenly cried causing Martha and me to jump. "Just that! They're thick! Judoon are thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor ran a frustrated hand through his hair making it messier than it was before.

"What are we looking for?" I asked, leaning forward to get a closer look. He turned to look at me and I blushed at how close our faces were. His eyes looked so brown up close. I moved back from him and beside me, Martha smirked.

"You so fancy him." she told me in a whisper.

This made my blush deepen as the Doctor answered, obviously not hearing what Martha said. _Thank God…_

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms." He ran his hands through his hair before grabbing the monitor. "Maybe there's a back up." He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, trying to fix whatever was wrong.

"Just keep working, I'll ask Mr. Stocker, he might know," Martha said, giving me a wink before she ran out of the room leaving me alone with the Doctor. I just quietly stood behind him, just watching. Though I knew this was the Doctor, it was still unbelievable that he was here.

"These dreams, what were they about?" The Doctor asked out of nowhere, not looking at me as he continued working.

"You really want to talk about this now?" I countered back nervously.

"Yes, I really do." He glanced back at me, stopping what he was doing for the moment. "Go on, tell me."

I bit my bottom lip. "Okay." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I paused, thinking about how I wanted to start this off. I finally got it. I hesitated, though I knew that I had to tell him before I lost the nerve to. "The dreams were about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, that's what I said," I told him, not looking at him as he looked back at me again, making me miss the surprised look on his face. "Ever since I was little, I had dreams about you. That's how I knew who you were and that's why I said what I said when I was checking your hearts. I don't know why I had these dreams but I did. So imagine my surprise when I saw you _here_ of _all_ places. I thought I was crazy, that I actually was what my therapists told me."

The Doctor stared at me with this expression I couldn't comprehend. But from his eyes, I could tell that he felt sorry for me. I always seemed to get this expression when I told people about my past.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" The Doctor honestly sounded confused.

"With pity in your eyes," I said in a slightly dark tone.

He didn't respond, going back to the computer. "Oh yes!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed, grinning.

"Did you get it fixed?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, come on then." He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room, bumping into Martha.

"I've restored the back up," he said.

"It's Mrs. Finnegan! I found her! She drank Mr. Stocker's blood! She killed him!" Martha said really quickly.

The Doctor's eyes slightly widened. "Oh my." Just then, he noticed the Slab running towards us. "Run!"

I grabbed Martha's hand as the Doctor started to run, tugging me along since he was still holding my hand, and together we ran down the hall as fast as we could.

Then we ran down the stairs. _God! I haven't run this much since track in high school!_ We ended up almost running into the Judoon, who were making their way up another pair of stairs. Luckily we dodged out a doorway on the fourth floor and we continued to run. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw the Slab hot on our tails. We skidded around corners until we finally ran into the radiology room. Before the Slab could reach us, the Doctor quickly closed the door and used the sonic to lock it. Seconds later, there was a bang and somehow I knew that the Slab had hit the door, trying to get in. Quickly thinking, he ran over to this piece of machinery while we ran to where the computer was at.

"When I say 'now' press the button," The Doctor ordered.

"I don't know which one!" Martha exclaimed frantically.

"Find out!" He used the sonic on the machinery as I quickly looked around for something. On one of the shelves, I found the Operation Manuel and together, Martha and I tried to find out which button the Doctor wanted us to press. The Slab broke through the door and the Doctor cried, "NOW!"

We were able to figure it out and Martha quickly pressed the button which was a big yellow one. Turning it on, the Doctor zapped the Slab with the radiation. Both of the Slab and their skeletons were visible. Finally the Slab fell face down on the ground.

"What did you do to it?" Martha asked as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

The Doctor looked down at the Slab. "Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him. Dead."

I was the first one in the room where he pushed us, so we wouldn't get hit by the radiation, looking at him with concern in my eyes. "But isn't that likely to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only radiation," The Doctor said, waving my concern off. "We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." He looked at Martha. "It's safe for you to come out now, I've absorbed it all."

My best friend nodded as she made her way out as the Doctor continued.

"All I need to do is expel it." He started to bounce and hop up and down and Martha looked at him like he was mad. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go..here we go, easy does it…" He shook his foot frantically while still hopping and bouncing. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He grabbed his left foot and took off his shoe, throwing it in a nearby dustbin and then he grinned as he stopped his hopping. "Done."

Martha shook her head at him and I giggled.

"You are completely mad, Doctor," I stated with another giggle. "But it might be a good idea to take off your _other_ shoe. Makes you look daft."

"You are completely right! I do look daft with one shoe!" His grin seemed to widen even more and he took off his other shoe, throwing it in the dustbin. "Bare foot on the moon!" His wiggled his feet on the ground as he said the last thing.

I really couldn't help but laugh. _Why did he have to be **so** adorable? _The thought made me blush. Martha went over to Slab bending down to its level.

"So what is that thing?" she asked as I went to do the same thing as my best friend. "And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab." The Doctor went on the other side of the Slab. "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan," Martha said, standing up.

"I knew there was something odd about her!" I said loudly as I stood up as well. "She wasn't even sick to begin with."

"And you didn't think to mention it?"

I shook my head at Martha's question. "No, it's not like they would believe me anyway."

"Well, it was working for her," Martha continued with what she was saying. "Just like a servant."

The Doctor, who was nearby the x-ray machine, pouted as he took out what remained of his sonic screwdriver. "My sonic screwdriver."

"She was one of the patients, but—"

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. "I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Martha cried snapped him out of his mourning.

"Sorry," he apologized, throwing the sonic screwdriver away and he turned to her, grinning, as he realized that Martha called him 'Doctor'. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway!" Martha slightly rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stocker's blood, like I said before…"

The Doctor frowned. "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless – no…" His eyes sparkled like they did when he realized something. "Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape changer!"

"Just like I said!" I exclaimed happily with my own grin.

"Yes but she's an internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking the blood, she was assimilating it!"

"Exactly!" We both grinned widely as Martha shook her head at us.

"And that means what exactly?" she asked.

"If she can assimilate Mr. Stocker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" And we were off running again.

Minutes later, we were hiding behind a water cooler when we saw this Slab heading our way. We watched as the Slab walked past us.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "That was a close one!"

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," The Doctor explained.

I sighed. "Well that's great."

"What about you?" Martha asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"What about me what?" The Doctor said as if he didn't hear her.

"Haven't you got back up? You must have a partner or something?"

I was the only one who saw the sad look in his eyes. I reached down and found his hand and entangled our fingers together, giving him a squeeze to show that I was here. But the Doctor pretended nothing was wrong as he pulled his hand from my grip. I instantly missed it.

"Ugh, humans." He shook his head in disbelief. "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a blood sucking criminal, and you're asking a personal question. Come on." He quickly stood up and Martha and I shared a look.

"I like that," my best friend said to me. "'Humans'. I'm still not convinced he's an alien."

Before I could tell her again that he was, n fact, an alien, Martha stood up and I followed her lead. We found ourselves in front of a Judoon and since the Doctor stopped so abruptly, I accidentally bumped into his back and I felt his back tense as the Judoon shined a blue light on the Doctor's face.

"Non-human," it said once it was done scanning the Doctor.

Martha's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you really are!"

"And again!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and I grabbed onto Martha's as we ran again as fast as we could, away from the Judoon.

The Judoon started to shoot after us and we ran up a flight of stairs, going through a door and the Doctor managed to lock it. Looking around, I found that we were in a corridor where people were falling to the ground, gasping for breath. I winced at the sight. _This wasn't good…_

"They did this floor," the Doctor said as Martha and I started to follow him down the corridor.

"Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"You sound very optimistic," I said a little bit sarcastically.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"And you should." I nodded with a cheeky grin, playfully bumping my shoulder with the Doctor's, earning a smile (finally!). It was then I took notice to Martha down on her knees next to Swales who was giving someone air. I quickly went over there, bending down next to Martha. "How much oxygen is there?" I asked Swales.

Swales shook her head sadly. "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you two feeling?" The Doctor asked, coming up to us as he looked at me and Martha. "Are you all right?"

"I'm running on adrenaline," I was the one to reply with a grin.

Martha nodded in agreement. "Same."

"Welcome to my world."

"And I'm glad to be here Doctor," I couldn't help but say in a soft, tender voice.

Martha changed the subject. "What about the Judoon? Won't they lose air?"

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down," The Doctor answered. He looked at Martha. "Where's Mr. Stocker's office?"

She stood up. "It's this way."

Entering Mr. Stocker's office, there was no sign of Miss Finnegan.

"She's gone!"

"Really?" I fake gasped. "I didn't notice!" My best friend scowled at me as she followed the Doctor.

Grumbling to myself, I followed Martha and when I saw Mr. Stocker's dead body on the ground, my heart clenched. Though I didn't like him all that much, no one deserved to die the way he did. Death by a straw. Talk about awful. I broke out of my thoughts when the Doctor, who was examining Mr. Stocker's dead body, spoke up.

"Drained him dry," he said softly. "Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"Poor Mr. Stocker," I mumbled sadly.

Martha patted my shoulder in comfort and I smiled at her in thanks. She grinned back, and gave my shoulder one last pat before looking at the Doctor.

"What is she doing here on Earth?" she asked.

I coughed, "You mean the moon…"

"Hiding," he answered simply. "On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio DeJaneiro." He looked up at us, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." He stood up and gestured us to follow him. "Come on."

I followed but we stopped at the sound of Martha's voice.

"Wait a minute."

We stood there, watching, as she went over to Mr. Stocker. She closed his eyes then turned towards us and we walked out together.

"Think, think, think," the Doctor mumbled to himself as we followed him through the corridor. "If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I?" He stopped and looked up. I followed his gaze to a sign on the door we were standing in front of. The Doctor suddenly had an 'I got it!' expression o his face. "Aah. She's as clever as me…Almost."

"Why, what's she doing in there?" I asked, going to stand next to the Doctor.

But he didn't have time to respond as the noise of Judoon sounded.

"Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor turned to us quickly. "Christine, Martha, stay here," he told us. "I need time. You two have got to hold them up."

"How do we do that?" Martha asked.

Not answering her, he turned to me and he looked nervous for some reason. "Um…Christine, just forgive me for this," he said and I looked at him, confused. What the hell is he talking about? "It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.

"What the hell are you—" But I didn't have time to finish because the Doctor grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me on the mouth long and hard. I gasped against his lips at the suddenness of the kiss but I closed my eyes, about to wrap my arms around his neck to return the kiss. But then the Doctor broke the kiss and I watched with clouded eyes as he ran away. "Going to do?" I ended what I was going to ask in a breathless voice.

"That was nothing," Martha said with wide eyes, not believing what just happened. "He just bloody kissed you!"

I was barely listening to her as I lifted a hand to my lips, still feeling the Doctor's on mine. His lips were so warm and soft… I forced myself not to sigh dreamily.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, moving my hand as I responded to Martha. "I'm sure it was nothing…"

**TBC...**


	4. Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks you so much for the reviews on the first part of Smith, Jones, and Nicolson! I'm glad you loved reading it as much as I did writing it. Here's the start of the third part of Smith, Jones, and Nicolson! I can't wait to get this episode over with so I can get to the Shakespeare episode because a certain Doctor gets posseive and jealous and I know how everyone loves that ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys! ;)

Chapter edited by my best friend, Grace Potter so a big thanks to her!

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 3**_

* * *

**_Christine's POV…_**

Going into another corridor with Martha by my side, I stood there with my chin held high, waiting for the Judoon to approach.

"When they come, hide Martha, okay?" I told my friend, looking over at her.

"No," she said stubbornly. "I'm staying right here. And besides, Chris, they're only going to be scanning to check to see if I'm human, that's all. I'll be fine."

I sighed, knowing how stubborn Martha could be. She wouldn't change her mind, no matter how much I tried to convince her to go. "Alright, fine, you can stay." I grumbled.

Martha grabbed my hand and we looked back with brave looks on our faces. Minutes later, a group of Judoon appeared and was matching towards her. The leader while marching said,

"Find the non-human. Execute."

"Hey Rhino-man!" I called in a courageous tone. "We know who you're looking for. She's this woman and she's called Florence. We can take you to her if you listen to what we have to say."

By the time I finished, the Judoon were in front of us and Chief Rhino scanned me while another scanned Martha.

"Human," the Chief said after it finished scanning me. Then there was another beep coming from the scanner. "With non-human traits. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan."

Before I had time to protest, I was pushed against the nearby wall. I struggled for a moment, but stopped when I realize it was going to be no use.

"What are you? What are you?" The Judoon kept repeating.

Martha, who had just been scanned, stayed near me, not moving an inch. It seemed to take forever for the full scan to be compeleted. I had almost fallen asleep, that's how long it felt like. Finally it was done.

"Confirmed: human," The Chief Judoon announced to his people. "Traces of facial contact with non-human."

_More like a kiss, a really great … amazing kiss._ I thought to myself, thinking of those lips pressed against mine—the kiss that meant nothing. To the Doctor, at least. I snapped from my thoughts at the sound of the Chief speaking again.

"Continue with the search," he said. Then he looked at me, handing a slip of paper to me. "You will need this."

I looked down at it, confused. I opened my mouth to question what it was for, but Martha beat me to it.

"What's that for?" she asked, looking just as confused as I.

"Compensation," the Chief replied simply, walking away.

Martha and I shared a look, both of us thinking the same thing. _Compensation? Aliens had 'compensation'?_ Shaking our heads, we followed the Judoon to the MRI room. The Judoon blocked our way; we didn't see the Doctor lying on the ground. As we tried to fight our way through the crowd, we stopped at the sound of Florence's voice.

"Now see what you've done, this poor man just died of fright!"

There was an instant sinking feeling in my stomach when she said that and my heart started beating hard against my chest. I had a feeling I knew who Florence was talking about…

_The Doctor…_

I barely heard the Judoon say,

"Scan him!"

" Conformation: deceased."

"NO!" A cry broke out of my mouth as I fought my way through the Judoon. "Move out of the way! Move out of the way! Let me see him!"

I finally made it through and I gasped at the sight of the Doctor on the ground. I shook my head slowly. _No!_ He couldn't be dead! I just found him! I didn't have to feel my face to know that I was crying. I began to hyperventilate, not even knowing why I was reacting so strongly to seeing him like this. It was like my heart was being ripped out of me and I couldn't help this feeling that…that…I had seen him like this before. Still crying, I tried to get to the Doctor but the Chief Judoon held me back.

"Stop, case closed."

"No! He's not dead, he can't be dead!" I cried but my words were slurred from my tears and my gasps for breath. Finally I took notice to Florence and hatred like I have never felt before coursed through me. I screamed out, tears still rolling down my face, I pointed. "It was her! She's the one that you want! She killed _my_ Doctor! She did it! She murdered _him_!"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human," Martha, who I just took notice to, said calmly.

"Oh but I am," Florence reassured with a smile, holding up her hand that had the mark on it. "I've been catalogued."

"No, you're not!" I snapped in a low growl. I looked at the Chief Judoon and took a couple breaths to calm myself, once I was calm enough, I told the Chief, "Scan her again! She drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." The smile fell from Florence's face but I ignored it. "You'll see what I mean if you scan her again." When the Judoon wouldn't budge, I pleaded, tears still in my eyes. "Please, you just have to trust me on this."

Seeing that my pleading wasn't working, Martha took a scanner from a Judoon and started to scan Florence.

She didn't protest on this fact. "Oh, all right," she said with a smile. "Scan all you like."

Finally the scanning was over and the Chief announced,

"Non-human."

The smile once again fell from Florence's face and she sputtered out, "What?"

"Confirm analysis," the Chief told his people who immediately started to use their scanners.

Though she knew she had been caught, it didn't stop her from trying to convince them that the scanner was wrong. "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you," Martha said, looking down at the Doctor with sad eyes.

Tears once again filled my eyes. That was so like him…

"That's my Doctor for you," I managed to say through my tears as I forced a small, watery smile.

It was then that the Chief Judoon announced, "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it!" Florence sneered. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess?" She scoffed. "I'm proud of it! Slab—stop them!" The Slab started shooting as Florence ran off.

But the Judoon managed to hit the Slab and it wasn't that much longer until it disintegrated before our very eyes. With that, the Judoon got ready to shoot Florence, who was hiding in front of the glass window. As soon as the Judoon got their guns ready, Martha and I ducked to the ground so we wouldn't get hurt.

"Verdict: guilty," The Chief said. "Sentence: Execution."

While the chief said this, Florence had hooked something up and the warning sign on the machine she hooked lit up. My eyes widened at what it said.

"MAGNETIC OVERLOAD!"

_Uh-oh!_

Florence whirled around to face the Judoon with a too happy grin on her face. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in Hell!" She screamed as the Judoon shot at her, breaking through the window and hitting her. Her screams grew louder when finally she disintegrated.

Seeing it was safe, I was the first one to run to the Doctor and I fell next to him and touched his face, caressing it, as tears once again filling my eyes. "Doctor," I whispered.

I felt someone place a hand on my back and I didn't have to look to know that it was Martha. Unable to help myself, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. A feeling of déjà vu came over me when I did this but I ignored it as best as I could before pulling back. I let my hand fall from his face just as the Chief Judoon spoke up,

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, 'Burn with me'?" Martha questioned, looking up at the Chief Judoon. Just then she took notice of the MRI machine which was sparking like mad, something we both knew it shouldn't be doing. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that." Martha stated.

"Yeah, _she_ must have something to it!" I added.

The Chief Judoon went over to it and scanned it for a couple minutes before saying,

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse."

"Well do something!" Martha exclaimed, starting to get angry if the tone in her voice was any hint. "Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! You can't just leave it sparking like that." The Chief wasn't replying, so I pressed on. "What's it going to do?"

The Chief Judoon ignored the question as it spoke into an intercom on his wrist. "All units withdraw." He, along with his rhino-men began to walk away. I stood in horror, my mouth partially open, my body shaking and sweaty and my face still sticky with tears as Martha raced after the Judoon.

"Martha!" I called after her with a sigh, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Seconds later, I heard Martha yell angrily from down the corridor,

"You _can't_ go! That _thing_ is going to explode and it's _all your fault_!"

A few seconds later, she came running back into the room.

"They're gone," she told me quickly.

"We have to wake the Doctor up! He'll be able to think of something!" I said desperately, starting to freak out. I quickly thought of something. "Try CPR! I would do it myself but I'm still taking a class on that."

Martha nodded and started to do what I said. I had to sit there and watch her while biting my bottom lip, worried that this wouldn't work. Out of nowhere I remembered something and I cursed myself for not remembering this sooner.

"Two hearts! He has two hearts!" I exclaimed.

"He has what now?!"

I ignored her as I started to do compressions on his chest to try to get both his hearts working again while counting how many times I did it in my head. My eyesight was beginning to blur and I knew that it was only a matter of time until everyone lost air. Martha breathed air into the Doctor's mouth one last time and finally, the Doctor awoke and started to cough. I breathed a sigh of relief the last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Martha telling the Doctor about the scanner.

* * *

"I told you, I'm fine." I was growing annoyed with the Paramedic that was looking me over kept on asking if I was all right. Somehow the hospital made it back to Earth. I knew the Doctor had something to do with it, but when I awoke he wasn't in an ambulance. I wondered where he was at. He was probably in the TARDIS but I hoped that he hadn't completely left.

"I'm just making sure, Miss Nicolson," he told me softly as he checked my eyes.

"I work at a hospital, training to be a Doctor," I said rolling my eyes. "I think I would know if I was okay or not." From beside me, I heard Martha giggle and I held back a smile.

Finally he took a step back from me, saying what I always knew. "You look fine."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said sarcastically, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He gave a small laugh and went off to go check on someone else. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I thought he'd never leave."

Martha shook her head at me as I got off of the back of the ambulance with my friend right beside me. It was then I heard Tish's frantic voice while Morgenstern was talking to someone.

"Martha! Christine!" She made it over to us quickly and pulled us both into a hug but broke it seconds later. "Oh God, I thought both of you were dead! What happened? It was so weird because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning both of you but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads."

I didn't pay attention too much to what she was saying because I noticed the Doctor walking towards the TARDIS and I smiled to myself at the sight of him. As if he knew I was staring at him, he turned towards me and smiled as he waved to me.

I couldn't help but wave back as I mouthed thanks to him. He nodded, still smiling before he went into the TARDIS.

"Was that...?" I heard Martha ask from beside and I looked at her, nodding.

"Yeah," I said softly. I looped arms with Martha as we started to walk off with Tish, who was still talking frantically next to us. I looked over my shoulder to see if the Doctor was still there but he was already gone. I sighed sadly to myself as I faced forward once more.

Later that day, I was in my room, getting ready for Leo's birthday party. I glanced at my pocket watch that I'd taken off. I didn't know if I wanted to wear it or not but there was something in the back of my mind, telling me that I should. Deciding to follow that feeling, I picked it back up, putting it around my neck, easily clipping it together. I let it fall against my chest and stood up to get dressed. After getting putting on a flowy white halter top, pale blue skinny jeans, and my favorite peplum style black leather jacket, I donned my makeup and brushed my hair. I had just finished getting ready when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Chris-you ready?" I heard Martha call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just…give me a minute," I called back. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair into a low side pony that fell over my shoulder. I walked out of my bedroom, meeting Martha in the living room.

"Oh-ho-ho! Who're you trying to impress?" Martha laughed, "Looking HOT, Christy!" I blushed and laughed.

"But seriously, you look great Chris." my best friend complimented with a grin, pulling me into a quick hug.

"You too," I told her as I grinned back while returning the hug. I was the first one to break the hug but I looped my arm through Martha's. "Well come on then. We need to go impress some blokes with all this hot stuff."

We were laughing as we left the flat and as soon as we made it outside, we started off in the direction of where the party was going to take place at. As we walked, Martha looked over at me and asked quietly,

"Do you think we'll see the Doctor again?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I smiled to myself. "I sure hope so though…"

Martha smirked. "I guess it's true what I said then…"

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She winked at me. "Oh you know." When she saw the still confused look on my face, she rolled her eyes amusedly and explained, "What I mean is, I guess I was right when I said that you fancied him."

Instantly I blushed, now remembering her saying that. "No I don't!" I said a little too quickly for my taste. "I mean…I just met him." I chuckled to myself nervously, not meeting Martha's gaze.

"I know, but you did say that you had been dreaming about him since you were a kid so technically, you didn't just meet him." Martha smirked.

"Yes I did, I just met him in real life, those were just dreams!" I said defensively. "I can't fancy him." Then I added, not missing the fact that I sounded sad, "Besides even if I did fancy him, it's not like anything can happen and not only that, I probably won't see him ever again."

"You don't know that. He could still be here."

"Maybe," I muttered to myself.

* * *

"I'll see you back at the flat," Martha told me as she walked outside with me. I had decided to leave the party early. After all the events that had happened today, I was exhausted and ready for bed. Though to be honest, the reason I decided to leave was because I knew that the party wasn't going to stay pleasant for long and I wanted to be out of there before things turned sour.

"Alright, sorry I'm leaving early but I'm really tired."

"It's alright Chris, really," she reassured me.

"Okay if you're sure." I gave her a quick hug before breaking it and I smiled at her. "See you."

Martha went back inside, leaving me standing in the street alone. I breathed in the cool night air and looked up at the sky. Sometimes I longed to see the stars, but the city lights were too bright. The stars just couldn't compete. It occurred to me how funny it was that I missed the stars when I'd lived, and never been out of, the city my entire life. Though I felt my sleepiness coming up on me, I felt like taking a short walk on this brisk night. So I went down the street some ways, taking my time, looking about. Then something blue from the corner of my eye stopped me in my tracks.

I paced back several steps and peeked around the bend. A goofy smile broke out on my face.

"Doctor!" I yelled, running at him with my arms thrown wide and capturing him in a hug. He laughed and began speaking, but I was distracted by the inside of his little blue box.

I let go of him and stepped inside, pushing the Doctor to the side so I could get through. Something in me seemed to tingle in excitement and remembrance. I felt butterflies coming on, the type that you get when you see a long lost friend again for the first time. I felt warm and fuzzy and like….like I was at home.

"Do you like her?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the doorway and giving me an excited grin.

"I love her…" I whispered, looking around. "I've had a million and one dreams about you and this little blue box, but never once had I been inside it…"

"Ooh…" The Doctor's face turned to a curiously serious expression, "Tell me about them…"

He sat in a chair and leaned back, arms folded across his chest, ready to listen.

I swallowed and began fiddling with the levers and buttons around the controls ring.

"In most of my dreams you come and find me….and you swoop me off…into space….back in time—forward in time. We see the stars…we see other planets—other galaxies and universes. We meet aliens and defeat villains and save people and places. We go on adventures and we never stop…not ever…and sometimes….sometimes your face changes…but all the same, you're still the Doctor underneath. That's what counts."

The Doctor did his best to hide the expression of fear and surprise on his face. I saw him internally shake it off and jump ahead. With an intake of breath he said, "And what about the rest of the dreams?"

I sucked air in through my teeth. "In some of the dreams…I…I look different. And you're…you are…are different too. And we're standing on the front line in rows of millions of people. And we're holding some sort of weapons. And we're just standing…waiting. And I look at you…I'm nervous…I'm scared—horrified really…" I felt tears swelling in my eyes as I remembered a dream that seemed so utterly real. I tried desperately to blink them back as I continued. "And you look at me…and your face is strong and brave, but in your eyes…I can see you're scared too, but you take my hand for a moment, and you squeeze it…in a way…in a way that lets me know everything's gonna be all right and we're gonna be okay. You let go though…too soon." I sniffled, and cleared my throat, "Where we're standing…it's so beautiful. I…I can't even begin to describe it. And then there are these…these metal things in front of us. And they keep talking—they never stop. 'E-exterminate'…they say, 'Exterminate!' and then…we shoot."

When I've collected myself and have worked up the nerve to look at the Doctor, he's staring off into space, his eyes as watery as my own. He gulps and jumps up suddenly.

"Right then! What d'ya say—a little space and time adventure? Make those dreams come true?"

I almost laughed, he seemed so excited. I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Doctor…not without Martha."

He tossed me a cell phone and leaned against a lever, crossing his arms and legs, waiting with a silly smile. I dialed Martha's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Christine! You won't believe it here! Mum and Annalise have gotten in a major row! It's complete disaster! I thought you'd gone to bed?"

"Well I meant to, but I…I got a bit distracted."

"What?"

"Martha—meet me on the corner of 5th and Baker street, okay?"

**TBC...**

**One last part to go! Normally they will be only three but for this episode I just wanted four an I really wanted to post something. So warning the last part might be on the short side just warning you now. Oh and the ending scene was written by my friend, Grace Potter, who has also been editing this story so she owns it. What do you think of the dream she described? It was interesting, wasn't it? Lol. Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)**


	5. Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks you so much for the reviews on the third part of Smith, Jones, and Nicolson! Here's the last part of the first episode of season three! Again sorry if it's too short but I still hope you love it anyway. Well that's all I have to say, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :)

Thanks to grapejuice01, Nymatrian, Gwilwillith, Angel of Randomosity, The Yoshinator, RosesMoon, Semira Blake, Slyork1991, and Guest for your wonderful reviews!

Chapter edited by my best friend, Grace Potter so a big thanks to her!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Smith, Jones, and Nicolson, Part 4**_

* * *

"What's this about?" Martha asked me in a curious voice when I met her on the corner.

I smiled at her mysteriously, wiggling my eyebrows. "Just follow me." She gave a me a withering look, obviously not in the mood for playing games, and I giggled. "Come on Martha, just trust me."

My best friend sighed and followed as I headed back in the direction of the TARDIS. Feeling as if she was going too slow, I grabbed her arm and started tugging her along. It was so sudden that she let out a 'whoa' before she laughed.

"What's the rush Chris?" she asked.

Before I had time to reply, we made it back to the TARDIS where the Doctor was leaning against it with his arms crossed, smiling when he saw us. I beamed back at him. I looked to Martha who was looking at the TARDIS in amazement causing a great, big grin to appear on my face. I gestured to it.

"Miss Jones, let me introduce you to the TARDIS," I said in my best announcer voice, ending what I said with a wink.

"Why are you showing me this?" Martha asked, breaking her gaze from the TARDIS to look at me.

Grinning, I turned to the Doctor, arms behind my back. "Doctor, why don't you do the honors?"

He grinned back as he looked at me. "Of course." He looked back at Martha, his grin turning into a smile. "I just thought since you saved my life along with Christine—"He nodded towards me before he pulled out the sonic causing me to grin happily. He got a new one! "And I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing; you two might fancy a trip."

Martha looked surprised. "What, into space?"

"Well…"

"What do you say?" I finished for the Doctor, going over to him only to lean against on the other side of the TARDIS with the grin still on my face.

"You've already said yes?" My friend sounded shocked.

"Yeah I did," I replied softly. "I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl, I can't pass this up." I shared a look with the Doctor, smiling softly.

"I can't," Martha said, sounding disappointed. "We have exams Chris. I have things to do. And we have to go into town first thing and pay the rent and my family's going mad as you already know…"

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well," The Doctor told her.

Martha looked at him in disbelief and she glanced at me and I nodded at what he said.

"It's true."

But my friend didn't look like she believed me. "Get out of here."

"I can."

Even with both of us saying it, she didn't believe us. "Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it," The Doctor challenged and he went into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him.

I quickly moved back, next to Martha. It wasn't that much longer until the TARDIS made this very familiar noise and I closed my eyes at the sound of it with a gentle smile on her face.

"No way." The sound of Martha's shocked voice made my eyes open and I saw the TARDIS was gone. I smirked, turning to look at Martha.

"See, told you."

Still in shock, she waved her hand where the TARDIS once was as if to make sure it was really gone. A couple minutes later, the time traveling machine reappeared and the Doctor stepped out of it, holding a familiar tie in his hand. I realized then and there that he had gone back to get his tie from when he took it off in front of us earlier today. Martha seemed to realize this too.

Seeing the shocked look on Martha's face, the Doctor grinned boastfully. "Told you!"

Martha was still in shock and I couldn't blame her one bit. I would be too if there wasn't something inside me that forced me to believe in the Doctor.

"I know, but…that was this morning! But – Did you… Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" She sounded breathless at the end and her eyes seemed to gaze over and I tensed unconsciously, not liking the way she was looking at him.

But the Doctor seemed oblivious to the look on her face as he put his tie on again and my best friend continued on with speaking.

"But hold on, if you could see me and Christine this morning, why didn't you tell us not to go to work?" she asked, tilting her head with a curious look.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," the Doctor told her, finishing with his tie as he crossed his arms, leaning against the TARDIS again. "Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha questioned as she went up to the TARDIS and touched it with her hand.

"As Christine said, it's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Martha gave him a pointed look. "Your spaceship's made out of wood. There's not much. We'd be a bit intimate." There was slight flirty tone in her voice and she seemed to forget that I was there. I was surprised she didn't wink at him and run her hand down his chest.

The Doctor didn't notice though. _Of course_. I grumbled to myself. Seeing him opening the doors, I was the first one to step through. I leaned against the console, watching as my friend came inside with the Doctor following her. I smiled at the shock on her face as she glanced around and ran out saying,

"No, no, no." She was outside now, looking around. "But it's just a box. But it's huge!" She turned to the Doctor, still shocked. "How does it do that?" She knocked on the TARDIS, saying, "It's wood." She came back inside the TARDIS, continuing to look around. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in." Then she breathed out with the Doctor mouthing along, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it? I haven't noticed," The Doctor said afterwards, sounding only slightly sarcastic.

I smirked and laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You get that a lot, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He cocked his head and said innocently, "Is it that obvious?"

"A bit," I answered, grinning.

He moved on, "Right then!" He shut the TARDIS doors and threw his coat to the side. "Let's get going." He came over the console next to me and I watched him as Martha spoke up, looking at the console, looking at all of the buttons and gadgets on it.

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" she asked as the Doctor started getting everything ready and he answered, not even looking at her.

"Just me," he said and I didn't miss the slight sadness in his voice. I wanted to go comfort him instantly as my heart broke for him. It must be awful being here by himself…with no one to talk to.

"All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean, some friends, traveling alongside. I had-there was recently a friend of mine…Rose. Her name was…Rose. And we were together." He changed the subject quickly, turning the scanner in his direction.

I looked at him sadly and had a feeling that this was the person he'd lost in Canary Wolf. Going over to him, I touched his arm causing him to stop what he was doing so he could look over at me. My heart broke at the sadness in his eyes. I bit my lip.

"Is she the one you…?" I let my question trail off, knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

He nodded the sadness still in his eyes. "Yeah…"

I squeezed his arm before I let my hand fall from it.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked, oblivious to the moment the Doctor and I were having and the sadness in the Doctor's eyes.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's… not that you two are replacing her." He added the last bit quickly.

"Never said we were," my friend told him.

"Just one trip to say thanks," The Doctor said seriously, sternly. "You get one trip, then back home."

"Really?" I cringed at the disappointment in my tone of voice. But…I had thought that-I didn't know what I'd thought … but I didn't want to have _only_ _one _trip. I wanted to _stay_. It's not like I had any 'home' to go back to…

The Doctor nodded, not meeting my eyes, going to another part of the console. "Yes…I'd rather be on my own."

"You're the one that kissed Christine," Martha reminded him, moving over to where he was.

"Martha!" I glared at her.

"Well he did," she protested.

"That was a genetic transfer," The Doctor said seriously.

"Exactly, it meant _nothing _to me or to him," I told Martha, lying through my teeth and I noticed I sounded slightly bitter. Something the Doctor noticed and winced at for a reason I didn't know.

"And if you will wear a tight suit," she said flirtingly, ignoring me as she followed the Doctor.

"Now, don't!"

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask _me_…or Christine!-on a date…" She would have continued if the Doctor didn't cut her off, leaning towards her and telling her in a slightly hard voice,

"Stop it."

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested." Then offhandedly but not meaning it, she said, "I only go for humans... Christine might not though."

"Okay, thank you Martha!" I exclaimed loudly, looking away from the Doctor so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Good," The Doctor said, deciding to ignore the last thing Martha said. "Well then." He went off and Martha's eyes followed him, disappointment in her eyes. A spark of jealousy went through me at that and I swallowed a growl.

The Doctor continued speaking. "Close down the gravitic anomalister, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake." He was holding onto some kind of lever and he gave a small grin. "Ready?"

"No," my friend said hesitantly.

The excitement of traveling gave over me and I said loudly and excitedly, "Yes!"

"Off we go." He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS jolted as it took off. It was so bumpy that we had to grip onto the console for dear life.

"Bilmey, it's a bit bumpy," Martha managed to say as the ride continued.

"It's amazing!" I squealed and I had to stop myself from jumping up and down.

He held one hand out towards us and Martha was the first to grab it. He shook it once grinning.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Then he shook my hand, still grinning. "And Miss Nicolson."

"IT'S OUR PLEASURE MISTER SMITH!" Martha yelled, earning a disapproving look from me.

"Glad to join." I beamed at the Doctor who still hadn't let go of my hand. He seemed to notice this and he quickly dropped my hand.

Then and there I knew that this was going to one amazing adventure and I didn't even know the half of it.

**TBC...**

**Short I know. Next one will be much longer and its the Shakesphere Code episode! Who's excited for that? I know I am! :D Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WYB! :D**


	6. The Shakespeare Code, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Thanks you so much for the reviews on the last part of Smith and Jones! But now, we are on the Shakesphere Code! So excited for this episode. Especially what happens in this part. We get a jealous Doctor and other good stuff too! Anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice01, Nymartian, DreamonAlina, Slylork1991, The Yoshinator, Semira Blake, and Gwilwillith for your wonderful reviews!

And thank you for giving me ur opinion on that author's not:)

Edited by Grace Potter!

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Shakespeare Code, Part 1**_

* * *

_**Christine's POV…**_

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was turned a wheel while Martha and I held onto the console to keep steady. It was such a bumpy ride, but I loved it!_I definitely could get used to this!_! _Too bad it was for only one trip…_I thought. The excitement died from my eyes and was replaced by sadness. _Why did it have to be just one trip?_ For some reason I knew that I couldn't go back to my normal life after meeting the Doctor. I wanted to be the person in my dreams that stood next to the Doctor, the one who got to travel and run and keep running, never stopping. I didn't know _who _that person was but _I_ really wanted to be her. I knew that was impossible. Those were just dreams, but why did they feel so… _real_? I was lassoed from my thoughts as Martha spoke up loudly over the sounds of the TARDIS.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

Still keeping a tight hold on the console, he told her, "Oh, let's just take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does."

"Exactly! Just go with it!" I said, grinning madly, as I slapped her on the back. She glared at me. "Then again…you never were one to just go with it."

Martha stuck her tongue out at me playfully and I laughed, returning the gesture. The TARDIS jolted and I grabbed onto the console with both hands to keep from falling.

"Hold on!" The Doctor was practically on the console and I giggled at how funny he looked.

I did as the Doctor said, still holding on as best as I could. There was another large jolt and Martha fell to the floor. I slid sideways, towards the Doctor who had lost his hold on the console. The Doctor caught me around my waist and we tumbled to the ground, me on top of him. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the Doctor's eyes, our foreheads and noses touching. It felt as if all time stopped. He was just as caught up in the moment as I was.

"Blimey!" Martha's voice sounded and I snapped out of it, jumping off of the Doctor.

"Sorry," I muttered quickly, going over to Martha as I ran my hand through my hair. I ignored the Doctor's eyes following me.

"Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" my friend continued on as if she didn't notice the moment that the Doctor and I had had, and the fact that the Doctor was still staring at me.

"Doctor?" She called, to snap him out of it.

"Yes and I failed it. Now make the most of it." He grabbed his coat, threw Martha hers, and helped me into my own.

"I promised you two one trip and one trip only."

"Thanks for reminding me of that." I sighed to myself sadly, brushing my bangs away from my eyes.

But the Doctor didn't seem to hear me. "Outside this door…" He stopped and turned to us, smiling widely. "Brave new world."

Martha's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Where are we?"

"Take a look." He opened the doors and said still smiling and nodding his head back slightly at the now open, "After you."

I skipped out first and stopped instantly, letting out a gasp as I took in the Elizabethan street I was standing on. Even though it was nighttime, there were still people milling about in the street. I squealed internally. This was amazing! This was my favorite time period, but only because of Shakespeare. I was in love with his work (I could read them for ages and never get bored) and I honestly didn't have a favorite, I just loved all of them. Then and there I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to meet him… I sure hope I did!

"Martha! You have got to see this!" I called into the TARDIS excitedly.

"Coming!" Martha stepped outside with the Doctor behind her so he could close the TARDIS doors and she gaped in amazement. "Oh you are kidding me. You are so kidding me!" She grinned and practically squealed out, "Oh my God. We traveled in time! Where are we?"

"I think you mean, 'when are we?'." I told her.

"Right! Sorry, I gotta get used to this whole new language!" Then she asked the Doctor, correcting herself. "When are we?"

The Doctor looked up then I felt him wrap one arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. "Whoa there-," I began saying, but before I could finish a man from the window of the house I was just standing by dumped something out a bucket while crying out,

"Mind the loo!"

I pulled a disgusted face, forgetting the Doctor's arm around my waist. "I think it's safe to say he took us somewhere before the toilet was invented."

"Yeah looks like it, sorry," the Doctor apologized.

"I've seen worse," Martha said almost jokingly. "I've worked the late night shift at A&E."

The Doctor started to walk away and I finally took notice to the fact his arm was still around my waist because he had pulled me along when he started to walk off.

"Um Doctor, you can let go of my waist now," I told him softly.

At those words, he stopped and took his arm from around my waist quickly as if it was on fire. He rubbed the back his neck sheepishly, muttering a quick apology. He looked like he was about to say something else to me, but Martha spoke.

"But are we are safe?" she asked, once again oblivious about our moment. She was getting worse than the Doctor. But 'oblivious' wasn't a word I would describe Martha with. Maybe…'purposefully ignorant'. But that didn't sound like her either… "I mean," she said again snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can we move around and stuff?"

There was that cute confused look on his face again at the question.

"Of course we can," he said as if it was obvious. "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films," she started to explain. "You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the entire human race!"

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" We continued walking as Martha went on talking (she was very talkative today apparently).

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

The Doctor was walking slightly ahead of us and he turned to face us, still walking. "Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well then." He turned back around as I said to Martha,

"Why would you even want to kill your grandfather?" I knew that I wouldn't. I loved my grandparents, they were the other two people in the world who still called and talked me and didn't think I was crazy. _And_ they listened to me when I talked about my dreams with open minds…unlike my adopted parents.

She shrugged in response and she asked the Doctor another question. "Is this London?"

The Doctor nodded. "I think so." He glanced around thoughtfully, taking in everything. "Right about 1599."

"Oh but hold on," She barely touched his arm and he glanced at her. "Am I alright? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor questioned and I shook my head at him.

Martha gave him a pointed look gesturing to her face. "Not exactly white, in case you hadn't notice."

"I'm not even human," he countered with. "Just walk around like you own the place. Works for me."

"Ha!" I laughed, "You think it works for you," I told him, going up to walk beside him with a grin.

"It does work for me."

"Sure it does," I said teasingly with a wink, playfully shoving his shoulder with mine, before I started to whistle to myself innocently, arms behind my back. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shaking his head at me amused before going back to what Martha had said.

"Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look there." He pointed in the direction of a man shoveling manure. "They've got recycling. Water cooler moment."

I saw two men having a conversation over a wheel barrel and I saw a man preaching about the end of the world as we walked past him.

"…And the world will be consumed by flame!"

I giggled. "And Global warming!"

The Doctor grinned in agreement. "And … oh yes! And entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…"

He grabbed both of our hands and we ran around a corner revealing_ The__Globe Theater_. I squealed happily.

"It's the Globe Theater!" I couldn't help but hug the Doctor and he laughed, hugging me back. I broke the hug, grinning. "Did it just open?!"

The Doctor nodded, grinning back. "Oh yes! Brand new! Just opened! Though, technically speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra-decagon – 14 sides – containing the man himself…"

My eyes widened in shock, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Martha seemed to realize this too and she said in a shock voice,

"Whoa, you don't mean… is Shakespeare in there?"

A great big elated grin returned to his face. "Oh yes!"

I felt like screaming but instead, I laughed joyfully. His grin seemed to widen at my laugh as he held out both of his arms.

"Miss Jones, Miss Nicolson, will you accompany me to the theater?" he asked charmingly.

"Of course!" I beamed at him, grasping his arm.

Martha agreed too, saying brightly as she grabbed his arm as well, "Yes, Mr. Smith, I will."

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," The Doctor told us with a happy smile as we started walking to the Globe.

I giggled. "I would, but I've already had enough crazy looks to last a lifetime."

The happy smile fell from his face and I winced while glancing away from him, wishing I hadn't said that. I was just joking. I had a feeling that he felt guilty knowing I went through all of that because it had been him in my dreams. He probably thought it was his fault that the dreams happened. But it wasn't his fault. I wanted to reassure him of that, but Martha spoke up, making a joke of her own,

"Then we could get sectioned."

But it wasn't funny, at least to me it wasn't. I had been sectioned before and it wasn't pretty. I shuddered even thinking about. Those were the worst days of my life…

_Enough thinking of the past!_ I scolded myself. _That part of my life is over now. Need to live in the here and now._ I glanced at the Doctor who was talking, well more like rambling, about the history of Shakespeare and his plays and I smiled to myself._The Doctor_ was a part of my life now. That's what I needed to think about, not about the past. That didn't matter anymore.

I didn't notice that the Doctor's rambling had stopped and he noticed me looking at him.

"What?"

I shook my head, snapping out of it. "Nothing…just really happy to be here, that's all." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me widely.

Finally making it to the Globe, we managed to find a place to stand, which was hard at first, considering it was a full. But we were able to find a spot close to the front where we could see everything on stage. As soon as the play started, I recognized it immediately and my eyes gleamed excitedly.

"I love this one," I said in a whisper as the actors began appearing.

"Are you a big fan of Shakespeare?"

I nodded in response of the Doctor's question. "The biggest," I told him.

The Doctor seemed to be lost in a memory. "I had friend once….She was big fan of him too. She would go on rants about how brilliant he was…." He smiled warmly to himself and I took a guess at who it was.

"Rose?"

"No, it wasn't Rose. Carmela, her name was."

That name sounded so familiar to me. My pocket watch warmed under my shirt. It was as if it was saying it recognized the name too. If I had thought about it deeper, I would have realized that it was the name the Doctor in my dreams would call me…

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

"She died," he replied shortly, trying to pretend it didn't matter but it was clear in his eyes that he did.

Staring at him for a moment, I turned back to the play. It was over after a while and everyone was screaming and cheering as the cast bowed.

Martha was clapping as she smiled brightly. "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell." She peered at the men dressed as woman on the stage. "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes," The Doctor said with a fond smile.

I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare!." She started chanting, pumping her fist in the air. "Author! Author!" The Doctor looked at her and she looked unsure. "Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?"

Before he had time to respond, a man in the crowd by Martha picked up the chant and it wasn't much time until everyone was shouting "Author! Author!"

I laughed, amused.

"Well it looks like they do now. Look at you Martha Jones coming up with a new cheer in 1599. Bet you never thought that would happen!" The Doctor and I said at the same time. We frowned and looked at each other before bursting into laughter,

She laughed at us, but I barely heard over the loud cheering and screaming. The crowd finally took notice to Shakespeare making his appearance on stage. He gave an overdone bow and he blew kisses to everyone which got more cheers going. This Shakespeare looked so much different from his portraits. He was quite attractive.

"He's a bit different from his portraits," Martha commented, clapping.

"You think?!" I said cheekily, looking him over. "He is _very_attractive, my dea Martha Jones!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor frown. I tilted my head, wondering what the frown was for. The frown disappeared and he went on like nothing happened, now clapping along with everyone as he praised Shakespeare.

"Genius. He's a genius – THE genius. The most human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Shakespeare jumped up and shouted, "Shut your big fat mouths!"

The audience laughed while the Doctor looked disappointed.

"Oh, well."

I patted him on the arm in comfort as Martha shook her head, saying,

"You should never meet your heroes."

"You have excellent taste!" Shakespeare exclaimed with a grin. "I'll give you that." Then he pointed to a man in the crowd with the grin still on his face. "Oh that's a wig!"

There was another round of laughter from the audience. I shook my head. For someone who wrote amazing plays, he didn't act the way I thought he would but like Martha said, you should never meet your he was still very attractive and I was finding it hard to turn my eyes from him.

Everyone was so invested in Shakespeare that they didn't notice a woman sitting on a balcony, watching. But I noticed her. There was something odd about this woman. She seemed to be doing something but since I was far away, I couldn't see. Deciding to ignore it, I went back to gaping at Shakespeare.

"I know what you're saying. 'Love's Labor's', that's a funny ending, isn't it? I just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." Everyone cheered again and his grin widened. "Yeah. Yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Another round of cheers and he bowed then out of nowhere he bolted upright, "When?Tomorrow night!"

The audience cheered and I quickly glanced up at the woman and saw she looked pleased. Too pleased. I frowned at that then glanced back at the cast who looked shocked at what he said.

"The premiere of my brand new play-A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labor's Won'!"

The audience clapped loudly along with Martha and I couldn't help but notice that the Doctor was unusually quiet with a serious expression. I knew that he had the same feeling that I did. That something wasn't right.

As we left the Globe with the rest of the crowd, Martha spoke up.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labor's Won'"

"Exactly – the lost play. It doesn't exist."

"But only in rumors," I added wanting to share my knowledge. "It's mentioned in the list of plays he's done but it never turns up. But no one knows why."

The Doctor looked impressed.

"Have you got a mini disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

"Uh, Martha, I hate to tell you this but you can't do that," I pointed out to her.

"That would be bad?" she said as if she didn't know this.

"Of course it is." I shook my head at her.

"Well how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha questioned curiously, changing the subject.

I smirked to myself. "Looks like we got a mystery on our hands. Wouldn't you say Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at me quickly. A thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Well, I was gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

"Count me in," I said brightly, looping my arm through the Doctor's.

He grinned at me and Martha looked on at us with jealousy in her eyes.

**TBC...**

**I know the first part of this episode isn't as long as the previous one but I wanted to post something. This is fanfic is now Rated M for those who haven't seen or noticed lol. And the Doctor and Christine will have a quick get together, you'll see when that is sooner than you think ;) Who do u think Carmela is? It's kind of obvious but take a guess hehe. And sorry for no jealous Doctor. It'll happen in the next part ;) Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WYB!**


	7. The Shakespeare Code, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

**Author's Note: **Here's part 2 of the Shakesphere Code! So excited, this is when the jealous Doctor appears hehe which is awesome! We love us some jealous Doctor, don't we? Lol. Oh and the scene in the beginning was written by my friend Grace Potter and so is the scene in the bedroom is hers too but course I added some things to each of them but still hers. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Edited by Grace Potter!

* * *

**_Christine's POV..._**

My stomach was a bubbling cauldron of anxious excitement. My mind was the an ocean's tide, moving forward and being pulled back. _I'm going to meet Shakespeare!_Two seconds later…_Oh God, I'm going to meet Shakespeare! What will I say?! How do I look?!_

"Hello!" The Doctor said enthusiastically as he knocked on Shakespeare's open doors. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting am I?" He sauntered into the room, hands in his pockets, "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

I watched from outside the door, my eyes peering over the edge of the door. Shakespeare's brows furrowed deeply and he groaned. "Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in?" He said. Then he recited very quickly, "No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—_-"_

"What're you doing out here for?!" Martha whispered in my ear, "Through that door is Shakespeare! The one, the only! This is the man your life has revolved around since I met you—well, other than the Doctor. You are the only person I know who can rant about Shakespeare! For goodness sake, Christine, get your _butt_ in there!"

"B-bu-,"

Martha shoved me through the open door and I tried hard to play it cool in front of the several pairs of eyes I'd just been thrusted in front of.

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me."

My eyes turned wide and I glanced up at Shakespeare. I laughed, "Uh, what?"

Shakespeare narrowed his eyes at his companions, "You two get sewing on the costumes. Off you go."

The waitress, (Or who I presumed was a waitress), said, "Come on lads, I think our William's found his new muse."

They followed the lady out of the room. I felt my cheeks flush pink and I stared down at my shoes. But something propelled me forward, the push of Martha's hands once again. I laughed again, trying to play down the awkwardness of I was emitting.

"Sweet lady…"

I sat down at the table.

"Such unusual clothes…so…fitted."

Martha spoke up, "Um, verily, forsooth, egads."

I turned my head and watched the Doctor's expression as he said, "No, no, don't do that. Don't."

I giggled.

The Doctor held out the physic paper to Shakespeare, "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones, and Miss Christine Nicolson."

Shakespeare turned his head, "Interesting. That bit of paper…its blank."

The Doctor was truly impressed, "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

"No, it says right there-!" Martha said, looking at the psychic paper and pointing to where she saw the words.

"I say it's blank." Shakespeare cut her off.

I turned back to Shakespeare, "Yeah…" I said dreamily, "Blank as blank could be, right?" I giggled.

Shakespeare stared into my eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something. The Doctor coughed loudly, "Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic." Shakespeare tried the word out on his tongue. "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious porcelain lady?"

I giggled, "Oh nothing compared to the delectable mastermind sitting in front of me." I leaned in.

Shakespeare let a low, saucy growl out and I giggled, falling deeper into the shades of his eyes.

"What did he say?" I heard Martha ask in the distance. "…Doctor?"

Suddenly the Doctor was at my side, pulling me out of the chair by my arm, "Ouch!" I said, ripping my arm from his grip.

The Doctor, looking at Shakespeare, pointed at me. "Miss Christine Nicolson—_my fiancée_." His face was red; his eyes were nearly popping out of his head and I wondered if he'd gone completely mad.

I was confused. "Wha?" I questioned, trying to keep my cool on the outside. On the inside I had burst. _FIANCEE?! WHAT?!_

The Doctor calmed himself and put his arm around my shoulder. "Soon to be married!" He said, sounding a little too happy. I turned my confused expression towards him. Then I forced a small smile.

"Right…fiancée…?" I said, sounding unsure of myself.

Shakespeare moved on too quickly for my taste. He caught sight of Martha and said,

"Then the blackamoor lady is alone?"

"Eh…" The Doctor said, looking about. I glared at him. "Yeah!" He said and smiled. "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Fredonia."

A fat man with a wig knocked as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Excuse me!" The man said loudly, "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare looked as if he'd been wrongly accused of a crime, "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." He tried to assure the man.

"I don't work with your schedule!" The man sounded outraged, "You work with mine! The script! Now!"

Shakespeare leaned back with a sigh, "I can't."

I pushed the Doctor away and leaned towards him, "Oh you can do _anything_…"

The Doctor pulled me back by my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Stop it!"

I glared at him again, shoving his arms off of me. Damn, why was his problem?

"Tomorrow's performance is cancelled!" The man said loudly. I gasped.

"It's all go 'round here, isn't it?" Martha said.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labor's Won' will never be played!"

Once more I gasped, "He is an evil minx, isn't he, dear Shakespeare!"

Shakespeare nodded, with a look of pain on his face as he opened his arms wide. I ran to him.

"I'll comfort you…"

The Doctor didn't waste any time in dragging me away once more, slipping an arm around my waist as if staking a claim. I gave him another glare but he pretended not to notice. I crossed my arms over my chest and let him keep the arm around me. Though I was pissed off, I liked the feel of his arm around me and I wanted to keep it there.

A little bit later, we were still sitting around the table with Shakesphere, drinking tea, well I wasn't drinking but the Doctor and Martha were. Speaking of the Doctor, I was glaring daggers at him, now sitting next to my best friend

"He's not going to disappear if you keep glaring at him like that," Martha told me in a whisper.

"Doesn't mean, I can't try," I whispered back, not looking away from the Doctor.

Then she spoke up in a louder voice, "Well, then...mystery solved. That's 'Love Labour's Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know...mysterious."

As soon as those words left her mouth, there was a loud screaming. Immediately, we all took running and found that the screaming came from that bloke, who told Shakesphere he couldn't do the play, and he was spitting out water. My eyes widened at the sight of it. That was not normal.

"Its Lynley bloke," Marta pointed out.

"What's wrong with him?" Even though the Doctor asked this, he didn't waste any time in getting into the scene. "Leave it to me – I'm a Doctor."

"So not a Doctor," I coughed under my breath.

But he didn't hear me as he ran to Linley's side as Martha stated,

"So am I – near enough." And she went over to the Doctor and Lynley who continued to spit out of water.

It wasn't that much longer until Lynley fell to the ground. The Doctor stood up and ran down the street, leaving me and Martha who immediately went into action, listening for a heartbeat and any sign of breathing.

"Gotta get the heart going," Martha said under her breath. "Mr. Lynley, come on, can you hear me? You're gonna be alright." She prepared to give him mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor came rushing back and water gushed out from Lynley's mouth. Martha was shocked. "What the hell was that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water – he drowned … and then…I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow."

I winced at how awful that sounded. Who would do something like that? I would have voiced by question out loud to the Doctor but he stood up and addressed Dolly.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have taken away."

"Yes sir."

If I would have looked over, I would have seen the woman I saw at the play join us. The Doctor crouched down beside the body again on my left side.

"And why are you telling them that?"

"This lot still has one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"What was it?" I questioned.

The Doctor met my eyes. "Witchcraft."

-0-

"I got you a room Sir Doctor," Dolly said once we returned to the room where we met Shakesphere. "You, your fiancé—"I scowled at that work giving another glare to the Doctor who looked at me sheepishly. "And Miss Jones are just across the landing."

With that, she left and Shakesphere, who was sitting at the table, sighed. "Poor Lynda. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where woman can be a Doctor?"

"Where a woman can be what she likes," Martha answered.

"And you, Sir Doctor." Shakesphere turned to the Doctor. "How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," The Doctor said simply.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." Turning back to Martha, he said, "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much as a puzzle to you as he is to me." Now he turned to me. "And you…you look at him like he would disappear if you didn't."

I didn't meet the Doctor's eyes. "I think…" I paused. "It's time for bed." I was the first one to head out the door with Martha behind me.

-0-

Feeling mad again about what happened with the Doctor, I ended up slamming the door to our tiny, grimy room really hard with Martha right behind me. There was one small, four poster bed.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha stated.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Thanks, Captain Obvious!" I turned and grabbed the Doctor, who had just opened the door, by the collar of his coat and plunged my hand into his pocket, pulling out several toothbrushes. I took one and let the rest scatter on the floor. Then I went to the bowl and pitcher that stood on a rickety vanity table in the left corner of the room.

"It'll do." The Doctor said, picking up the rest of the toothbrushes.

"So, who's going where?" Martha asked as I scrubbed my teeth viciously. "I mean, there's only one bed."

"Well," The Doctor began.

"The Doctor and me in the bed, since we're ENGAGED!" I resisted the temptation of throwing my toothbrush at him.

The Doctor looked offended and opened his mouth to defend himself.

"SO! Magic and stuff!" Martha shouted, stepping up to prevent the argument that was soon to come between the Doctor and I. "That's a surprise." She nodded her head, looking at both of us. "It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." She laughed nervously.

The Doctor got happy quickly, "Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried."

"Enough about Harry Potter!" I cried. "YOU" I pointed at the Doctor, "Have some explaining to do!"

"_You_," The Doctor said, "were being completely ridiculous and I was simply saving you from embarrassing yourself further."

I laid down next to him on the bed. We turned to face each other.

"You're not even supposed to be here," Martha pointed out.

"Shove off!" I yelled at her. She raised her hands in surrender and went to brush her teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"Fine." I turned away from him. "If we're engaged, then we better act it." I giggled evilly to myself. He had no idea what he'd gotten into.

The Doctor turned on his back and began thinking out loud, "Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. Right now, she'd say exactly the right—"

"They're aliens then." I said, facing the Doctor once more, "Obviously Carrionites." I slapped my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I'd just said. Suddenly my watch began to burn against my skin and shake as if something was trying to escape from it. I turned away from the Doctor and clutched it in my hands, wondering what was going on with it.

"What?! What'd you just say?!" The Doctor out his hand on my shoulder. I put the watch behind my shirt again and turned around. He looked as shocked as I felt.

"I…I said…they're aliens. Obviously…the Carrionites."

"Do you know," The Doctor had a stern and intense gleam in his eyes as he looked into mine, holding my shoulders tightly. "_What_ the Carrionites _are_?"

I gulped and shook my head, "I have no idea…I just…said it."

"Either way…I think you may be right."

I sighed. "Goodnight," I finally said softly and turned to blow out the candle. Once it was out, I laid back on the bed, turning to face the Doctor who was just looking up at the ceiling as if he was lost in thought. Remembering the thing I said about us acting like we were engaged, I smirked to myself as I scooted close to the Doctor. He didn't notice as he was lost in thought. I snuggled against his side.

His head snapped down to look at me and his voice seemed to go high pitch as he asked me, "What are you doing?"

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked innocently, resting my head on his chest and fluttering my eyelashes as I looked up at him. His hearts seemed to pick up speed when I did this. "We _are_ engaged, aren't we? So we want to make sure if someone comes in here that it looks like we _are_."

He gaped at me. I continued fluttering my eyelashes. Using the strength I didn't know I had, I turned the Doctor's body to face me so my head could fit better on his chest.

"Now put your hands around my waist," I ordered but it sounded like a mumble as my face was in his chest, breathing in the scent that only the Doctor could have.

"But, but, but-" The Doctor sputtered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, come on, Doctor, I'm not gonna bite..." I lowered my voice, I leaned up, my body pressing against his and I felt him tense at my touch and I whispered, well more like purred in his ear, "Unless you want me to."

"Christine!" The Doctor squeaked as I leaned back, putting on an innocent look.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" I said defensively.

The Doctor sat up and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes were wide and he was breathing quickly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said, pulling him down next to me again. Our faces were mere centimeters apart.

It inhaled deeply. "Now Christine, I've had things like this happen to me in the past and I understand that being a…er…well…rather attractive and having a greater intelligence scale than any human being and being weeeeell…just as brilliant as I am—it's hard to resist me, but you must try becau—,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?!"

"I sai—,"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I grabbed the collar of his pinstriped suit in my hands, "Listen up, _Bucko_, I'm not gonna deny that everything you said was _completely true_" I spat, "But my self-control is better than a…something with really great self-control. Way better than your self-control. Better than Martha's for goodness sake! What you said and did today only made you deserve what I just did." I calmed myself. The Doctor looked just the slightest bit frightened. I smoothed his coat and cleared my throat. "The question is…can you resist?" I asked jokingly.

The Doctor smiled widely, and then frowned. "You…remind me of someone."

I tilted my head, "Who?" My arms were still at his shoulders, though neither of us noticed.

"An old friend of mine…Carmela was her name."

"Oh…" My watch sizzled. "Her name…" I said. "Her name…sounds…familiar."

"Ooh, probably just a childhood friend of yours you've long forgotten."

I shook my head, "No. No, I didn't have friends."

The Doctor's eyes sunk and paled with sadness. But I felt utterly indifferent towards it.

"Maybe she was in my dreams?" I questioned, more to myself. I cringed and backed away from the Doctor when my watch scorched my skin. Before I could turn away, he grabbed my waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing." I replied. "I just…uh…never mind. I'm fine. Doctor…" I said, as I settled into him, "This reminds me of one of my dreams."

"Oh?"

"Mm hm…we were lying…right here. Talking about absolutely nothing and perfectly happy with the conversation and I…" I leaned up into him until my lips were extremely close to his. He turned his head and I kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I'll take you home tomorrow…Goodnight, Christine…" He whispered.

"Goodnight…Doctor…" I couldn't help but feel disappointed and I sighed to myself, resting my head against his chest, letting the sound of his hearts lull me to sleep because of this I didn't notice that he was still awake and looking at me with haunted, emotional eyes.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Shakesphere Code...**

**Part 2...**

**The last part will be the last just to let you know:) Sorry it took a while to update but I hope you love it :) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on WYB! :D**


	8. The Shakespeare Code, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Edited by my best friend, Grace Potter! :D

* * *

_**Christine's POV…**_

I was startled awake by a loud scream. Before I could react, or even rub the sleep from my eyes, I was pulled out of the bed by the Doctor. We took off running along with Martha who was right behind us.

We burst through to Shakespeare's room where the scream had come from. He seemed to be just waking up because he slurred out while sitting up,

"Wha'? What was that?"

The Doctor and I went over to Dolly, bending down in front of her, while Martha ran to the window. I felt for a pulse but I couldn't find any. I looked up at the Doctor and shook my head sadly.

"No pulse," I told him, tears in my eyes.

The Doctor patted my shoulder in comfort, his eyes filled with sympathy. Then he looked at Shakespeare, who was blinking wildly, still wondering what was going on.

"Her heart gave out," he said to Shakespeare. "She died of fright."

"But how?" I questioned, wondering what could have scared her so bad that she died. I would have asked, 'and by who?' but I didn't because I had a feeling that this had something to with the Carrionites as well.

Before he had time to respond, Martha called out, "Doctor?"

He got up and went over to my best friend, but I stayed next to Dolly so I could close her eyes. I wish I could say it was to put her at peace, but honestly her dead, frightened eyes gave me the creeps.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked her as I joined them, standing in the middle of the two.

"A witch," Martha answered and I shared a look with the Doctor.

-0-

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare said in a remembrance tone of voice as we sat around his desk for a third time. "She sat out three hours bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats." He shook his head sadly. "But what could have scared her so? She had such an enormous sprit."

"Rage. Rage, against the dying of the light," The Doctor quoted and I smiled to myself at the sound of the famous quote. I remembered that one well. Poetry was another thing that I loved, wrote a few myself when I was in school. They weren't that good but I loved writing them.

Shakespeare seemed to like the sound of it too, if the look on his face was any hint. "I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's."

"But the thing is," Martha started to say and we looked at her. "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare looked taken aback. "You're accusing me?"

"Of course she's not," I soothed, patting him on the shoulder and I ignored the look the Doctor was giving me when I did this. "Right, Martha?" I looked at my friend and she nodded.

"No, I'm not, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

I winced as a confused look crossed Shakespeare's face.

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, quite yet," The Doctor told Martha in a low voice that was unheard by Shakespeare.

"Peter Streete spoke about witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?" I asked curiously.

Shakespeare folded his hands on the table as his elbows were on the table and he leaned against them. "Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architects. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" The Doctor slammed a fist onto the table, jumping up to his feet. "The Globe! Come on!" He grabbed my hand (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and rushed off causing me to let out a 'whoa' as Martha and Shakespeare followed behind us.

-0-

I stood on the stage with Martha and Shakespeare, my arms crossed over my chest while the Doctor was in the pit.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked…tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The Doctor turned to Shakespeare.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all." He shrugged. "Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell?" The Doctor mused to himself. "14…"

"Well, there are 14 sides to a sonnet, that's probably why," I pointed out.

He nodded. "So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He started to pace back and forth in the pit. "14 lines, 14 sides, oh…my head. Tetradecagon…think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" I could tell he was getting frustrated that he couldn't think of it.

"This is just the theater."

"Oh, but a theater's magic, isn't it? You should know," The Doctor said to Shakespeare as he came up to the stage, placing his hands upon it as he continued, "Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…"

"It's like your police box," Martha said, speaking up for the first time. "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh, oh Martha Jones." The Doctor looked impressed. "I like you." I flinched but it was unseen. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know." He looked at Shakespeare. "Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place…lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

I felt immediate sympathy for this man I didn't know. I knew what it felt like when people thought you were losing your mind. I got that all the time when I would talk about the Doctor, and about my dreams. It was no fun having people think you were crazy.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?"

"Bedlam Hospital," Shakespeare answered Martha. "The Mad House."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor headed out and Martha followed him. But I stayed where I was, lost in thought, in the memories of my past. I couldn't help it, even if I had promised myself I would live in the 'now'.

"Christine? Are you coming?" Martha called to me, seeing that I wasn't moving as she, the Doctor, and Shakespeare paused at the exit of the globe.

I shook myself out of it quickly and nodded my head. "Yeah, coming!"

I caught up to them and ignored the worried look the Doctor was giving me as Shakespeare called after us,

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this first hand!"

It was then that two young actors entered.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised," Shakespeare said to one of them named Ralph as he handed the play to him. "Copy it, hand it round. Speak it. Back before curtains up. Remember kid project. Eyes and teeth. You never know – the Queen might turn up." With that he walked out, muttering to himself, "As if she never does."

It wasn't long until we were walking down the street. I was up with the Doctor while Martha was back with Shakespeare. There was silence until the Doctor spoke up.

"What were you thinking about back there?" he asked me so casually that I looked at him surprised.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," I said, lying through my teeth. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Chris?" The Doctor gave me a look and I didn't meet his eyes as I sighed.

"Okay, fine… I was thinking about … how awful it is that people thought that Peter bloke was mad just because he believed in something that no one else did … kind of like how people thought I was mad because of my dreams. They felt real to me but no one believed me. Even my parents who were supposed to care about me and _supposed_ to believe me…sure, they're not my real parents…but it still hurt that they thought I was mad. So mad in fact that they had to send me to all those therapists to wipe you out of my mind and…" My voice broke at the end there and I stopped speaking, staring into space.

"Chris…I am so sorry," The Doctor apologized and I looked at him to see a guilty look on his face, "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault Doctor," I told him. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. You didn't know this was going on and even if you did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

The Doctor grabbed my arm forcing me to look at him. "Of course, it would have mattered…I could have taken you away. I could have saved you."

"It wouldn't have stopped the dreams," I said coldly, ripping my arm from his grip. "So you should probably get Martha and Shakespeare. I'll be right here."

He looked at me with sad eyes, but I didn't look at him, my own eyes filling with tears. Once Martha and Shakespeare were with us, we headed the rest of the way to the hospital with me avoiding the Doctor's gaze the entire way.

-0-

I flinched at the sounds of the loud screams and moans coming from the patients as we were led down the halls of the hospital, if you could call it that. But it reminded me of my days when I was sectioned and I hated it. I hated hearing the screams and moans of pain. I wanted to run out of there, leave and never come back. I stayed close to the Doctor, practically pressed against his side, holding onto his hand. He would keep me safe, I was sure of it. I didn't need to look at the Doctor to know he was giving me a sad and worried look.

"Does my Lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" The Jailor asked with a creepy smile and the whip in his hand. "I'd whip these mad men." I flinched at that, unconsciously touching the spots where I was whipped at when I wouldn't listen or wouldn't stop talking about my _"crazy"_ dreams. "They'll put on a good show for ya. Banlog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't!" The Doctor's voice was hard and to the point, his hand finding mine again, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Wait here, My Lords," The Jailor said as he turned to us once we stopped walking. The creepy smile was still on his face as he looked at Martha and I (he stared at me much longer than necessary). The Doctor's hand squeezed mine even tighter, probably noticing the way the Jailor was looking at me. "While I make him decent for the ladies."

He walked off and Martha shook her head in disbelief as she looked at Shakespeare.

"So, this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" My best friend sounded disgusted.

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever!" Martha said loudly. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It's serves its purpose."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," The Doctor said softly and he seemed to have a pain in his eyes as if he knew what that felt like…to lose a son…

Somewhere deep within me, I felt a small pain. A yearning. A sinking feeling in my gut. As if someone was stabbing me. I tightened my grip on the Doctor's hand until he flinched. The feeling was so deep within me it was easily pushed aside.

Shakespeare nodded sadly. "My only son. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know," Martha told him softly. "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existent. To be or not to be…" He paused, looking pleased. "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down," The Doctor said.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

It was then that we heard the Jailer,

"This way, m'lord!" And we headed down the hall to Peter's cell and the Jailer unlocked the door.

"They can be dangerous, m'lord," he warned. "Don't know their own strength."

The Doctor glared at him. "I think it helps if you don't whip them!" he growled. "Now get out!" Once the Jailor left, he let go of my hand and walked towards Peter slowly. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was," Shakespearre said. "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor didn't listen and he laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter?"

He jerked his head up and he looked at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and it seemed like he wanted to say something … anything really.

The Doctor placed his finger tips along Peter's face. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it." Peter seemed to relax at his words. "Let go." Gently, he laid Peter down on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter," he said instantly, surprising Shakespeare. "In the night, they disappeared. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design! The 14 walls – always 14. When the work was done…" He laughed madly. "They sapped poor Peter's wits."

I looked at him sadly as the Doctor asked,

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" He crouched beside Peter. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell-where were they?"

He didn't reply and I used the Doctor's shoulder to crouch down as well, next to him. The Doctor looked at me surprised at the touch, but he didn't say anything.

"Please Peter, you have to tell us," I said gently. "Please, you can trust the Doctor. Tell us."

Finally he spoke. "All Hallows Street."

"Too many words." A new voice said.

I jumped and the Doctor and I went to stand next to Martha who was just as surprised at seeing the witch.

"What the Hell?" Martha said loudly.

The witch held up one a finger with an evil smirk on her face. "Just one touch of the heart."

"No!" The Doctor and I cried at the same time, but it was too late, the witch touched Peter and he screamed, body tensing up as it shot up in the cot when finally, he flopped back on the cot, dead. I was in shock. Second person I saw die in one day…

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaimed in shock.

"Who should be next, hmm?" The witch questioned the rest of us with the smirk still on her face. "Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha ran up to the bars and shouted while shaking them wildly, "Let us out! Let us out!"

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of the witch or what we both knew as being a Carrionite.

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch asked again.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor walked towards the witch and I grabbed his arm, fear gripping at my heart.

"No, don't," I said as his eyes met mine. I tried to read his eyes and I got the sense that he was telling me that it was alright. Because of this, I let go of his arm and nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare questioned.

The witch looked amused. "No mortal has power over me."

"Oh, but there's a power in words," The Doctor said seriously. "If I can find the right one – if I can just know you…"

"None on Earth have knowledge of us."

You wanna bet what I wanted to say, but I held my tongue.

"Then, it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think…Humanoid female, uses shapes, and words to channel energy…ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars on the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch wailed and disappeared as if she was never there in the first place.

"What did you do?" Martha asked surprised.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." The Doctor gave my best friend a cheeky grin.

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

Shakespeare looked at the Doctor curiously. "Use them for what?"

"The end of the world."

-0-

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," The Doctor said, explaining about the Carrionites, once we were back in Shakespeare's room. "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare said, washing his face.

I nodded. "I second that."

"The new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at Shakespeare who was now drying his face with a white towel. "I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me?" Shakespeare said surprised. "But I've done nothing."

"Hold on, though," my best friend spoke up. "What were you doing last night, when the Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual – except those last few lines. Funny thing is…" Shakespeare frowned. "I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final word. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labors Won' – it's a weapon!" The Doctor was clearly happy that he figured it out. "The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes you can have that." The Doctor found a map, slipped his glasses on, and began searching for Hallows. It didn't take long to find though. "All Hallows Street. There it is." He looked at me and Martha. "Martha, Chris, we'll track them down." When we nodded, he looked at Shakespeare. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." Shakespeare shook the Doctor's hand with a grin. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Don't worry, Will, you're still clever," I told him, smiling which only widen when he kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you, love, but I wasn't complaining. It's marvelous." Shakespeare let go of my hand before looking at the Doctor. "Good luck, Doctor.

"Good luck, Shakespeare." He headed towards the door, grabbing my hand (the one Shakesphere kissed) as he did so with Martha following behind us. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute … that's one of mine."

The Doctor poked his head around the door to look at Shakespeare. "Oh, just shift!"

As Shakesphere left to go stop the play, we went to All Hallows Street and the Doctor looked around at the small houses, surrounding us.

"All Hallows Street, but which one?" he mused to himself as we stopped at the house that gave me all these weird vibes and once again, my pocket watch warmed against my chest, but it didn't scorch me like last time.

"The thing is, though… am I missing something here? The world didn't end it 1599. It just didn't. Look at me and Christine – we've living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flex?" The Doctor rubbed his temples, thinking.

"I think I know what you saying, it's like Back to the Future," I suggested.

"Yes! It's like Back to the Future! You're brilliant!"

"The film?" Martha asked.

While I rolled my eyes exasperatingly, the Doctor said sarcastically,

"No, the novelization."

"Yeah, he means the film," I told my best friend.

"Marty McFly goes back and changes history," The Doctor started.

"And he starts to fade away." It finally set in what the Doctor was saying for Martha and she looked shocked, and I couldn't blame her. "Oh, my God, are we gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." The Doctor looked around again at the houses, "But which house?"

The door of the house we were standing in front of and the one that gave me those weird feelings slowly opened.

"Ah, make that WITCH house," The Doctor joked slightly.

We walked inside where a woman was waiting and I gasped, recognizing her as the woman who was at the play last night. But I didn't say anything.

"I take it we were expected."

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time."

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha stepped forward. "I know how to do this." She pointed at the woman. "I name thee Carrionites."

The woman fake gasped but she was unaffected and it surprised my best friend.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" she asked me and the Doctor.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." The woman pointed at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

My best friend collapsed.

"Martha!" I cried, catching my friend and with the Doctor's help, we lowered her to the ground. I glared up at the woman. "What did you do to her?!"

"Only sleeping, alas." The woman sighed sadly, looking at her finger. "Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time, and us for you Sir Doctor!" She pointed at the Doctor, expecting a reaction, but there wasn't one. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" She suddenly grinned. "Oh, but look. There's one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me," the Doctor told her.

"But your heart grows cold," The woman said, still grinning smugly. "The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose."

The Doctor stood up, angry look on his face. "Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting!"

The woman opened her mouth to say something but stopped and titled her head to the side. "Oh!" she said happily. Her laugh was like bells. "I've found…" Her voice lowered, her eyes growing dark, so dark that it sent shudders down my spine. "Something…" She looked at me then back at the Doctor, "An old fancy, a lover, a battle not won, hidden deep in your cellars… is Carmela the one?"

Since I wasn't looking at the Doctor, I didn't his eyes darken angrily, slowly he was becoming what some might call, 'the Oncoming Storm'. But there was that name again. _Carmela_… I thought about what the woman said … 'an old fancy…a lover…' The last thing made jealousy shoot through me faster and hotter than electricity. My pocket watch scorched me again and I hissed in pain, gasping loudly.

The Doctor noticed my gasping and he looked at me, eyes wide. But he shook out of it, returning to look at the woman.

"The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," I managed to say through the pain as I gripped where the watch scorched me.

The woman's eyes glanced at me at least for a second before she looked at the Doctor again. "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm…busy schedule…but first you gotta get past me." The Doctor stepped closer to the woman and stood face to face with her.

The woman smiled at him seductively, stepping closer to him as well. "Oh that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome face." She ran her fingers along the Doctor's face and I held back a growl, suddenly feeling possessive. -

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me," The Doctor told her.

"Yes, well, it won't work with _me_ of course… but it would with your sweet _Carmela_…too bad she's…_dead_." The woman laughed evilly and before he could react to what she said, she yanked a lock of hair and backed away.

The Doctor's hand flew to the back of his head. "What did you do?"

"Souvenir," the woman said, holding up the lock of hair.

"Well, give it back!" He ran at the woman but she threw her arms up in the air and the window behind her opened and she flew out backwards, levitating outside.

The Doctor was now at the window sill as he told the woman, "Well, that's cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She pulled out a doll and wrapped his hair around it.

I looked down at Martha and saw she was slowly waking up and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now, you might call that magic…I'd call it a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" The woman stabbed the doll and the Doctor let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor as the woman cackled and flew away.

Martha was finally awake and she ran to the Doctor and I followed her slowly, knowing that he was okay because he had two hearts.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She rolled him on his back and listened for a hold beat. I thought I would have to remind her about the two hearts, but before I could, she said, "Hold on mister. Two hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this." The Doctor chuckled as he stood up and nearly fell, gasping. Martha and I immediately supported him. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" I hit him there as hard as I could causing him to gasp out again. "Other side!" Martha hit him next. "On the back! On the back!" It was both of us this time. "Left a bit!" We did it. "Ah lovely." He stood up cracking his back, grinning. "There we go! Ba-da-boom-ba! Well, what are you two standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

He rushed out the door. Martha and I shared an amused look before we rushed after him.

-0-

We ended up bursting through backstage and there was Shakespeare rubbing his head.

I went to him as the Doctor said, almost angrily,

"Stop the play! I think that's what I said. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play'!"

"I hit my head," Shakespeare told him weakly.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." Suddenly, we heard screams clearly coming from onstage. "I think that's my cue!" The Doctor ran out.

"Come on!" I grabbed Shakespeare's hand and we ran after the Doctor with Martha right behind us.

We got on stage and there was the woman and the two other Carrionites up in the sky crackling it up as the storm that they caused went on. The woman noticed the Doctor and she gasped.

"The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!"

The remaining Carrionites were freed from the crystal that the woman was holding and they flew about the Globe. The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare.

"Come on Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!" The Doctor answered loudly over the storm.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words?" Shakesphere protested. "I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare! The greatest writer ever known! Come up with something!" I told Will.

"But these Carrionites phrases, they need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm – words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

I nodded in agreement and added on, "You can do it!"

And he finally listened.

"Close up this den of hateful decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No! Words of power!" The woman cried in horror.

"Foul Carrionites specters, cease your show! Between the points…" Shakesphere looked towards the Doctor for help.

"7-6-1-3-9-0."

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a ticker's cuss, I say to thee…" Again he looked at the Doctor, but this time he was at a loss, not knowing what to say.

Martha and I seemed to have the same train of thought because we both shouted at the same time, "Expelliarmus!"

And the Doctor followed, "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Shakesphere shouted afterwards.

The Doctor grinned widely. "Good old JK!" he cried cheerfully.

The Carrionites screamed as the woman cried out,

"The deep darkness! They are consumed." Now it was her turn to scream as the wraith-like Carrionites got sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion as did all of the copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won'. There it goes."

"Good riddance too," I added and the Doctor glanced at me, nodding in agreement.

Finally the cloud dissipated and the audience sighed in relief. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor duck out of the way as the actors took their bows. I went after the Doctor, following him, but he didn't notice that I was behind him.

I followed him to one of the boxes and watched as he picked up the crystal that held the Carrionites. He got up and turned around to leave, only to jump in surprise at the sight of me and he accidently threw the crystal up in the air. I managed to catch it before it fell to the ground, almost tripping myself. The Doctor breathed out a sigh once I got it and gave me an exasperated look. I smiled at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry," I apologized, letting out a giggle. Then it turned into a huge laugh. "You should have seen your face! It was like…" I copied his expression and the Doctor looked insulted.

"I don't look like that."

This only made me laugh harder. Eventually the Doctor couldn't help but join in my laughter.

-0-

The next morning, I was in the TARDIS with the Doctor while Martha was still at the Globe with Shakespeare. I decided to go with him to the TARDIS while he went to put up the crystal that held the Carrionites. As for me, I was one of the many bathrooms in the TARDIS. It actually took a while to find one, but the TARDIS helped me find my way.

I checked my chest where the pocket watch burnt into my skin. Two markings were on my chest, on either side. It had the same marking that was on the back of the watch. I knew that they wouldn't disappear. It was like a tattoo that I didn't want. I had no idea why I had these markings on me, but I decided to ignore it. I left the bathroom and went to the control room where the Doctor was standing there, waiting. I raised my eyebrow at what he was wearing. He had a ruff collar on that reminded me of the thing that Shakespeare wore in his pictures and he was carrying an animal skull.

"Um, I think I'm going to regret asking this, but why're you holding that?" I finally asked, nodding to the animal skull while I crossed my jacket clad arms over my chest.

"Weeelll, I don't really know to be honest," The Doctor answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on then, can't keep Martha and Shakespeare waiting."

"Are you sure? I think they wouldn't mind being left alone," I said, grinning.

He titled his head to the side with an adorable look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

I gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' expression but I just shook my head and laughed. "Nevermind Doctor, never mind."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head, well more like bobbing it like he was listening to music. He headed in the direction of the TARDIS doors and I followed him.

-0-

Getting to the Globe, we went through the backstage to get to the stage and we saw Martha and Shakespeare sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Good props store back there!" The Doctor said as we came up to them. "I'm not sure about this though…" He looked at the animal skull. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax," Shakesphere repeated, letting it roll off his tongue. He nodded afterwards. "Nice word. I'll take that off of you as well."

"He should get paid for that," I said, laughing as I sat down on the edge of the stage next to Martha.

"Or at least be on a 10%," The Doctor added before changing the subject, "How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor removed the collar from his neck and put it on Shakespeare's neck. Martha and I shared an amused grin with each other, unseen. "Neck brace," he told Will. "Wear that for a few days till its better, although, you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha said, asking about 'Love's Labours Lost'.

"Gone."

I nodded. "We looked all over. Couldn't find it anywhere."

"Yes, every single copy of 'Love's Labours Lost' went up in the sky," The Doctor added.

Shakespeare sighed. "My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again."

I winced, opening my mouth to say something to her, but the Doctor got to it first.

"Yeah, better not, Will," he said. "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best be forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy – my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha repeated in disbelief.

He nodded. "That's him."

"Ham-NET?" she said again.

Shakespeare looked at her confused. "What's wrong with that?"

The Doctor cut in. "Anyway, time we were off. I've already got the Carrionites stuck in this nice attic in the TARDIS so I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?" The Doctor looked at Shakesphere surprised.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Christine are from the future," he said like it was obvious. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"And here I thought we weren't that obvious," I whispered to Martha who quietly laughed.

The Doctor was amazed. Of course he was I thought fondly to myself.

"That's incredible. You are incredible."

Shakespeare looked at the Doctor. "We're alike in many ways Doctor." Then he turned to Martha, a flirty grin on his face. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady." He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it before pulling back and saying, "Shall I compare thee to a summer day?"

The Doctor rubbed his eye at that and I stifled a giggle.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate—"

But before he could finish and kiss Martha's hand again, there was a call of,

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it!"

Two men who I recognized as two of the many actors stopped where we were in the pit.

"We're the talk of the town," one of them said. "She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it tonight."

"Who?" Martha and I asked curiously.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

At that moment, Queen Elizabeth I entered the Globe with her guards right behind her.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly with a grin.

"Doctor!" the Queen said.

The grin fell from the Doctor's face. "What?"

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?"

"Off with his head!"

"What?!"

Martha jumped to her feet. "Nevermind, "what", just run!" I grabbed the Doctor's hand and as we ran, she called back to Will, "See you Will! And thanks!"

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!"

Before I knew it, we were running in the streets as fast as we could, bumping into people accidently.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" A solider shouted.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha cried.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still can't wait to find out." We finally got to the TARDIS and the Doctor unlocked the door and me and Martha ran in. "That's something to look forward to."

"Get in!" I shouted, grabbing his arm.

He let out a 'oh!' as I dragged him in and just in time to because the archers fired and I slammed the door shut quickly.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Gridlock, Part 1...**

**FINALLY FINISHED THE SHAKESPHERE CODE! SO HAPPY! NOW I CAN GET TO GRIDLOCK WHICH WILL BE AWESOME AND AMAZING AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! Haha ... anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Until next time on WYB! :D**


	9. Gridlock, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Christine Nicolson and any other characters I make up! :D

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Edited by my best friend, Grace Potter! :D

* * *

**_Christine's POV…_**

In the TARDIS, Martha set demurely on a chair in the control room, her legs crossed and her arms over her chest. I was standing by the Doctor as he ran around the console, flipping levers. He was in a good mood, judging by his expression. I smiled to myself at the sight of it. I couldn't help it.

"Just one trip," The Doctor started to say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I frowned to myself that those three words and sadness gripped my heart as I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to leave … "'S'what I said, one trip in the TARDIS then home. Although—"

My head snapped up as soon as the word 'although' left his lips and he met my eyes as he continued with what he was saying as if he was talking only to me. But that was probably just my imagination.

"I suppose we could…" he moved his head, "Eh…stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one in the future. How do you fancy that?"

"I'd love it," I breathed out and he gave me that smile, the one that I could get used to seeing every day.

Martha seemed to like this idea too. "No complaints from me!"

The Doctor grinned. "How about a different planet?"

Suddenly my best friend leaned forward, her eyes gleaming. "Can we go to yours?"

My heart burned with pain at the question and my pocket watch warmed up. I instantly wanted to smack Martha for even mentioning Gallifrey. The images of that beautiful planet getting destroyed by the Daleks, all the screams of the Time Lords and Ladies getting killed. The Doctor having to make that awful decision. To either let his planet and his people die or let the Daleks take over the universe. If I was in the Doctor's place, _Theta's_ (the pocket watch whispered as it pulsed against my chest) place, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I looked at the Doctor who didn't look happy anymore, obviously thinking about the Time War. I wanted to go up to him and hug as tight as I could, never letting go.

The Doctor turned away from Martha and I. "Ahh, there's plenty of other places!"

"Come on, though!" Martha said, getting up out of the seat, her face and eyes still full of excitement.

I glared at her, "Shush!" I whispered menacingly.

Martha gave me a fleeting glance, but continued, "I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about this.

"Shut up." I whispered to her seriously, blinking back tears.

But Martha wasn't seeing it. "Is it like, you know, outer space cites, and all spires and stuff?"

"Suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

The Doctor was so clearly avoiding this topic, but Martha was still oblivious to it all. I wanted to stop her, really I did, my mouth moved once more, but nothing would come out, not without sobs. My mind ached with the sights of Gallifrey falling. Even though I tried to _not_ think about it, I _couldn't stop_.

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

The Doctor looked up, a reminiscing look on his face, and he spoke. It seemed as if he was talking to himself.

"The sky's burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

I didn't have to feel my face to know I was crying. I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest as he described the beautiful planet from my dreams, the one that felt so real that I could almost taste it. I turned away so they wouldn't see my tears.

"Can we go there?" Martha asked, out of breath.

"Naah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead…" The Doctor danced around the main console, tweaking settings as he goes, pretending to be happy as I wiped away my tears, hopefully getting rid of all of them before the Doctor knew that I had been crying.

"This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty-thousand years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New, New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." The Doctor threw on his overcoat and as we came over to him, he led us out of the TARDIS, his hand on the small of my back.

Unfortunately we got led into a pouring rain shower. I smiled to myself as rain droplets dripped from my hair, running down my cheeks, making them dewy. I loved it when it rained. Martha on the other hand, wasn't so happy about this development as she scowled and hurriedly zipped up her red leather jacket.

"Oh that's nice! Time Lord Version of dazzling."

"Oh, it's not so bad, Martha," I told her.

"For you it's not Miss I-Love-Rain-So-Much-Tha- It-Doesn't-Ruin-Your-Day," Martha said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up."

The Doctor was grinning as he said, "Christine's right, a little bit of rain never hurt anyone."

"Exactly." I gave him a wink and he shook his head at me amused.

"Come on, let's get under cover!"

It was still raining as we walked through the slummy portion of the city where we ended up. We dashed through a junk-ridden street, passing what looked like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line.

"Well, it looks the same old Earth to me," Martha commented. "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"I'm not a big fan of Wednesday for some reason," I said, titling my head to the side. "I find them boring."

"Sunday's are boring; Wednesday is a _brilliant_ day of the week. Same goes for every other day just not Sunday, never Sunday," The Doctor rambled then he said, completely changing the subject, "Weeelll, hold on, let's have a look." He went over to this dead screen on the wall with us close behind.

Once we got there, he used the sonic screwdriver on the screen, but only static appeared. He smacked the top of it and a blonde woman who introduced herself as Sally Calypso flickered into view.

"—and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New, New Jersey expressway."

The image on the screen changed to this beautiful spire city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, that's more like it!" The Doctor said brightly, leaning against the wall that was next to the screen. "That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

"You brought me to the Slums?" Martha asked, sounding irritated, but smiling in spite herself.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there." The Doctor tapped the screen. "This is the real city," he said, gesturing all around us.

"That's what I love about you, Doctor, you just enjoy everything," I said fondly, not really realizing what I said, that is until I saw the look on the Doctor's face, and I blushed. "I, uh, mean that's what I _like_ about you..." I scoffed and turned away, my cheeks still flushed red.

"Right then…" The Doctor cleared his throat nervously. He changed the subject to the rain which was finally letting up. "Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!"

He stepped out from underneath the covering we were standing under but stopped and turned around at the sound of Martha's voice,

"When you say 'last time', was that you and Rose?" she asked.

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

My best friend raised both of her eyebrows at him. "You're taking me and Christine to the same planets you took her?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked obliviously.

I could tell that the Doctor's question got to Martha if the light scowl on her face was any hint.

"Nothing. Just – ever heard the word "rebound"," she grumbled to herself as she pushed past the Doctor who looked after her with a confused look on his face. He looked to me opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a man who suddenly flipped open the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart. Around us, many others did the same, appearing and shouting out their wares.

"Oh! You should have said. How long have you been there? Happy! You want Happy!" One of them shouted to us.

"Customers! Customers! We got customers!" Another one exclaimed.

"We're in business! Mother, open the Mellow, and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy, Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

The Doctor was frowning at them. "No, thanks."

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"No, it sounds like they're selling emotions," I answered before the Doctor could.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I nodded in agreement. "But they're not completely the same, but definitely similar." What were they thinking selling emotions like that anyway? It was wrong to control someone's emotions.

"Over here, Sweetheart!" The woman Pharmacist called to a pale woman dressed in dark clothes who came with all the other people that had come in. The woman headed her away and she batted the other woman, "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

The others were trying to get her too.

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!

"Come over here, yeah." The pale woman stopped in front of her and the other woman smiled brightly and smugly, but the smug smile was directed towards the other Pharmacist who glared at her but she didn't notice as she turned back to the pale woman. "And what can I get you, my love?

"This is just so wrong," I whispered to the Doctor, who was still frowning. "What are they thinking?"

"They're not thinking, that's the point," he replied with a hard look in his eyes.

I knew that he did even if I couldn't see it as he wasn't looking at me. I opened my mouth to say more but stopped at the sound of the pale woman's voice,

"I want to buy Forget," she said.

"I got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father," the pale woman said, sadness in her voice. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

I gave her an odd look. Why was that sweet? And what the hell was, 'the motorway'?

She reached behind her stall, pulled out a circular token, and held it out towards the pale woman with a smile. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The pale woman paid the Pharmacist and turned away, the token still in her hands. Before she could do anything, the Doctor stopped her with me right beside him.

"Sorry, but – hold on a minute," he said to the woman. "What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," she replied sadly.

"Well, they might come back," I pressed gently.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far, you could find them," The Doctor said, trying to convince the pale woman to not put on the Forget.

But I knew that she wouldn't change. She – for some reason – looked like the kind of person who once she had something in mind; she was going to go along with it, no matter what the cost

The pale woman just looked at me for a moment before looking down with a sigh.

"No, no – no don't." The Doctor tried to stop her but it was too late as she stuck the sticker to the side of her neck.

Instantly, the pale woman's expression changed. It wasn't sad anymore, but she seemed docile, serene, and a little bit out of it, but blithely unaware of her surroundings. The pale woman blinked and looked back up at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What were you saying?"

"You're parents," he told her gently. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they? That's nice."

I shook my head in disbelief, but I wasn't surprised by this development. Just like the Doctor, even though he was still disturbed by what happened and I couldn't blame him one bit. These people should be ashamed of themselves for doing this to people. Whoever had come up with these whole emotion patches must have been some psycho case. Martha, on the other hand, looked on with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I'm sorry," the pale woman said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I won't keep you."

We watched her go with frowns on our faces before I turned to glare at the Pharmacists who were selling these damn things.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future," Martha said upset and little scornful. "Off their heads in chemicals."

"It's sick," I spat out, still glaring.

Then out of nowhere, two figures sprung from behind Martha, carrying guns and dressed in dark clothing, throwing a arm around my best friend's neck and dragging her off.

"Let her go!" I screeched and I tried to get to her but I was pushed back by this woman as she pointed a gun at me. The Doctor grabbed my arm, pushing me backwards and almost standing in front of me protectively.

Martha screamed and struggled in the man's arms. I tried to push past the Doctor, screaming her name. But they were too quick and they retreated with Martha, who was still struggling.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!" The Doctor yelled, desperately as I started to cry, almost sobbing while also pleading with them.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The woman sounded like she was close to tears. It wasn't long until they both were gone, slamming a large green door behind them.

The Doctor ran over to the door, trying to get it open. I didn't know that someone was coming up from behind me and I didn't notice that someone had stuck a patch on me and it was called…

_'Seduction.'_

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Last Part of Gridlock...**

**I know a short part, but its a introduction chapter. But luckily, the next part is the last one so it will be longer so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Gridlock! :D**


End file.
